You're Still You
by Bella Kali
Summary: Draco has been in love with Hermione since fourth year. Now that the war is over and he has gotten his life back together can he get Hermione to fall in love with him too. Inspired by Josh Groban's song You're Still You. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Time Changes Everything

Chapter 1

Time Changes Everything

AN: Hello there! So I was listening to Josh Groban and was inspired to write another fic. Don't worry if you read my other stories I promise to continue with those as well. Hope you enjoy this new story for Draco and Hermione. Please review and check out the new album on photobucket for pictures. Search for ssteele2989 and the album name is You're Still You.

Draco Malfoy was the most eligible bachelor in wizarding London. After it came out that he had in fact turned good towards the end of the war was the only thing that had redeemed him. His father had been sentenced to life in prison while his mother and he continued with the family business. In the two years since Draco had taken over the profits had doubled and the company was fully legit rather then some of the dark dealings his father did. They both did lots of charity fund raising, which was what they were doing on this particular night but we will get back to that in a moment. The important thing is that while Draco was the most eligible bachelor he had never had a relationship that lasted more than a month because Draco Malfoy had been in love with a woman he could not have, someone he had been head over heels for since fourth year. Draco Malfoy was in love with the girl who had been tortured by his own aunt. He was in love with Hermione Granger and he was planning on making her fall in love with him as well.

Draco scanned the manor's ballroom. His mother had taken to redecorating after the war and had turned Draco's childhood prison into the most beautiful manor house in England. The ballroom had a large balcony that had two staircases that came down into it. The walls were cream brocade and the large chandeliers were crystal. Tonight they were having a costume ball on Halloween night to raise money for funds to help Hogwarts students who didn't have the means to buy all their supplies. Her name was on the guest list so where in Merlin's name was she he thought to himself. Then he looked up to the balcony and saw her. She was more beautiful than ever. Her hair had darkened and taken a red hue to it, it fell in long silky curls down her back and was no longer frizzy. Her eyes were warm pools of chocolate that showed how good and loving she was. Her mouth was perfect and plump and how Draco had imagined kissing those lips. Her body was the perfect hourglass shape and the dress she wore showed that off. She wore the most beautiful gown he had ever seen. She wore a blue gown that had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was covered with a design that looked like peacock feathers. The blue of the gown brought out the red in her hair. She wore her hair down with one side pulled back that had a flower in it that was designed with peacock feathers as well. She wore simple blue sapphire earrings and a simple blue sapphire necklace. She was the picture of poise and grace. Draco was bracing himself to see the Weasel come and escort her down but Hermione walked down by herself. Draco moved through the crowd like a man on a mission. He would talk to her tonight. He would tell her all things he never could growing up. Unfortunately Draco's mother intercepted Hermione before he got to her. He saw them speak to each other Hermione smiling at his mother as he assumed she thanked his mother for the charity work they were doing, telling her how beautiful everything looked. Then they both started to walk toward him. Draco adjusted his tie and smoothed his tuxedo jacket.

"Hermione I trust you remember my son?" His mother said gesturing towards Draco. His mother still amazed him at how beautiful she was and how gracious she acted towards everyone. He had always tried to protect his mother. She was a good woman who had fallen in love with a bad man and being the ever dutiful wife had followed him even when he turned to dark magic.

"Of course how are you ?" Hermione said not really looking him in the eye.

"Please I don't think there is a need for , I'm not my father. Mother I wonder if I may take Hermione from you, I would like to ask her for a dance." Draco said offering his hand.

"Yes, Of course you two must dance together. Think of how wonderful it will look for the press." Narcissa said with a little too much enthusiasm. Hermione inwardly groaned but took his hand so they did not cause a scene. Plus Hermione had genuinely come to like the matron of the Malfoy family so she would dance with her son to appease her. Draco led Hermione out onto the floor and wrapped an arm around her back bringing her close to him to where their chests were almost touching. Draco was considerably taller then Hermione but for some reason she felt safe in his arms. A new song started up and they began to dance around the ballroom Hermione being as light on her feet as Draco.

"Where is your date? I expected to see you with Weasley?" Draco asked as he danced with the woman of his dreams.

"Not that it is any of your business but we broke up." Hermione quipped back at him.

"I am sorry to hear that." Draco said sincerely. He may want Hermione to himself but he didn't want her to be sad or in pain in any way.

"I am sure you are." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Look Hermione I want to apologize for how I treated you in school. I was raised to believe terrible things and I know that isn't really an excuse. I followed my father when I could have been my own man and I hope some day to receive your forgiveness and I would really like the opportunity to show you that I mean well." Draco told her as they continued to dance through another song.

"Do you honestly think that after all you put me through, that you put my friends through, that I would trust you enough to let you into my life when it is already messed up enough? I don't think so. You may have fooled everyone else but you will never fool me. "Hermione told him.

"Hermione please I only want to make up for how I treated you."

"Stop that." Hermione said becoming slightly angry.

"Stop what?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Stop saying my name you have no right to say my name." Hermione told him.

"Well it is your name, if I am not allowed to call you by your name then what shall I call you my Lady?" Draco asked whispering all into her ear which sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Well you had a name for me all through out school I thought you would use that you never had a problem with using it before in public." Hermione said to him looking into his face. She had to admit he was gorgeous with his gray eyes and angular face and that baby soft hair.

"I told you that I don't believe in that anymore I don't think I ever really did but when your father literally beats it into you what is a kid supposed to do." Draco asked her pleading with his eyes to her.

"Don't you dare make me feel sorry for you Draco Malfoy. You could have changed at any time but you didn't." Hermione said.

"But I did change, before the final battle and I watched over you that whole time you were fighting at Hogwarts. I made sure you weren't killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had died fighting people that had been friends with my family, friends with me. Hermione please give me a chance to make it up to you." Draco told her. Hermione was silent for a while and then backed away from him when a song ended. She studied his face for a while. There was such sadness and longing in those eyes and Hermione felt herself being drawn into them.

"Very well I shall give you a chance, but don't expect me to forgive you right off the bat, do you understand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes completely, let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. There are many things for us to talk about." Draco asked.

"Very well owl me the time and place and I shall meet you there." Hermione said.

"Thank you, you won't regret this I promise." He said taking her hand and kissing it before going off to make plans for his dinner with Hermione the next night.

Hermione was getting ready for her dinner with Draco when a knock came at her door. She went to answer it and found a man holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?" The man asked.

"Yes that me." Hermione replied.

"These are for you miss." He said handing then over. She thanked the man and closed the door going to her kitchen to find a vase. The flowers were lovely a mixture of orchids and blood roses. There was a card in them as well. Hermione opened it thinking it would be from Ron saying he had made a mistake and wanted her back, but it was from Draco.

_Looking forward to tonight._

_I hope you like these._

_See you soon._

_DM_

Hermione was stunned she had never received such beautiful flowers before and she certainly wasn't expecting them to come from Draco Malfoy. She placed them in a vase and finished getting ready. He was taking her to a new Italian restaurant that had just opened in Diagon Alley and they were to meet at eight o'clock. Hermione had opted for a cocktail dress that had a cream silk top to it then from the bust down was black. The dress went up to her neck and was sleeveless. She wore her hair back and twisted over to one side that cascaded down over her shoulder. She put pearls in her ears that matched the pale peach of her dress and some black peep toe heels that would give her some height. She had done her make up light and more natural trying to keep this as professional and not a date. Giving herself the final okay she grabbed her purse and wand and apparated to the restaurant.

When she got there she went to the hostess and gave him her name and followed the man to a table where Draco was already sitting. He stood up upon seeing Hermione approach. Hermione was taken away with how good he looked. He had grown more muscular and his hair had grown out more and was styled pushed back but not like how he had in school it still looked natural. He wore a gray three piece suit with the jacket unbuttoned with a purple tie and white dress shirt. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in for her once she was seated.

"I ordered you a glass of their best wine." Draco told her sitting down at the table across from her.

"Oh thank you and thank you for my flowers they were lovely." Hermione said placing her napkin on her lap. She found herself blushing now that she was here what really seemed to be like a date with Draco. "So what did you want to discuss?" Hermione asked taking a sip from the wine glass that had been placed in front of her.

"Well as I said last night I really want to apologize for how I behaved towards you in school. It was wrong and uncalled for and I would really like the opportunity to start over with you and perhaps build a friendship." Draco said.

"I see and why now?" Hermione asked.

"I have been doing some thinking and since family affairs are finally back in order and time has passed to heal some wounds I would really like to start making a fresh start in other aspects of my life." He explained to her.

"You know I am not the only person you wronged?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I do realize that but i feel I have wronged you the most and so I wanted to start with you." Draco said.

"Well then let us start over. Hi I am Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione said standing up and extending her hand towards him.

"Hello Hermione I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said standing up and taking her hand. It was so warm and soft he could have held her hand all night. They took their seats again and ordered food and began to talk and get to know each other.

"So what do you do for a living now?" Draco asked Hermione as they shared a meal together.

"I work in the ministry for the betterment and equality of all magical beings. Repelling archaic laws and replacing them with ones that are fair to all." Hermione told him.

"Still trying to save the world Granger?" Draco chuckled.

"Well someone has to since Harry retired from that role." She said making them both laugh and Hermione realized he had a wonderful deep laugh and he was breath taking when he smiled. "You should smile more often Draco it looks good on you." Hermione commented not believing she had been so brazen to say it.

"Well keep giving me reasons to and I will Hermione." Draco said causing Hermione to blush and look away from him. They continued their meal and talked about things they had done since school and started to get to know each other. Draco was sure that this night had been the best of his life so far.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please let me know what you think. The song the inspired me to write this is You're Still You by Josh Groban. Lyrics to follow.

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you


	2. Coffee and Horses

Chapter 2

Coffee and Horses

AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts and remember to check out photobucket for pictures pertaining to this story. Just search ssteele2989 and the album is youre still you. Enjoy!

Hermione had been working non-stop since her dinner with Draco. She was working on repelling more laws that forbade creatures with near human intelligence to teach at magical schools like Frienze had done when she was in school and it was becoming difficult to get her point across. Her desk had been so covered in papers that she didn't realize she had an owl from Draco on her desk until Friday when she was leaving and found it shoved under a stack of papers. She pulled it out and read over it before looking at her clock on her wall. He had asked her to meet him for coffee at six just down the road from the ministry. It was five thirty now. She scribbled a quick reply and sent it off hoping it would reach the manor in time. Hermione finished putting her office together and sending off her paper work to the proper departments. She checked over herself before leaving her office and going to get coffee.

Draco sat at a small table near the window of the small café waiting for Hermione to show. Her owl had just reached him in time for him to still make it to see her. He found it odd that she had waited so long to reply to him and he had worried that she would refuse. He saw her approaching and she looked frazzled with hair falling out of her bun and falling around her face. Her cheeks were pink from what Draco assumed was perhaps a brisk walk here. She opened the door and spotted him and he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"I am so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner," Hermione began as Draco stood, "Your owl got shuffled in with some other papers and I didn't even see it till I was about to leave for the day." She finished sitting down and caught her breath.

"It's alright. I take it work has been busy this week then?" Draco asked.

"You have no idea, after everything our world has been through you would think people would be a little more open minded and up for some change but no they want to keep things the way they are and don't see that it breeds hostility." Hermione said ordering herself a chai latte from the waitress and Draco ordering himself a double espresso.

"Yes well if anyone can change their minds it's you. You always were passionate about anything you felt was an injustice." Draco commented and Hermione just blushed and nodded her agreement.

"Well how are things with you we always seem to talk about me?" Hermione asked.

"Well that is because you lead a far more interesting life than I do."Draco said teasing her.

"Oh please you're life is nothing but spending money, never ending parties and traveling the world." Hermione retorted.

"If that is what you think of my life you are sadly mistaken. The parties do end…. eventually." Draco joked and it caused Hermione to choke on the coffee she was sipping from.

"Don't make me laugh while I am drinking Malfoy. Don't you know that is rude?" Hermione playfully scolded him.

"I do now." Draco said with a chuckle. "So what are you plans for the weekend?" Draco asked probing to see if she had any plans with other men this weekend.

"Oh nothing probably just staying around my flat to read." Hermione said. "And yourself?"

"Blaise may be stopping by; he just came back from a trip to Italy and says he has something he wants to talk about." Draco told her.

"Ginny just came back from Italy as well. What part of Italy was Blaise visiting?" Hermione asked.

"He was in Rome visiting his family." Draco told her.

"Ginny was in Rome as well I wonder if they ran into each other there?" Hermione mused.

"It is possible. The wizarding community there is a small one." Draco told her. They finished their coffee and talked for a little while longer before going their separate ways.

Hermione need to get out of her flat. Ron had come by that morning and took the rest of his things from the flat they had shared together for the past two years. He had been nasty and rude the whole time and Hermione was going stir crazy sitting in her now half empty flat thinking of the two years she wasted with someone she thought loved her. It was dusk on a Saturday night but Hermione had no intention of going out like a normal newly single woman. So she went to her room put on some riding jeans and black riding boots that came up to her knees. She put on a grey sweater, braided her hair and grabbed her IPod then apparted to the stables where she was boarding the horse she had bought a year ago. She had found that being around horses helped calm her down. She found her horse Stark who was a beautiful black Friesian stallion. She went to the tack room and grabbed a brush then she went back to his stall and put her earphones in. Listening to some break up music she began to brush Stark and cry out her frustrations and loss. Hermione had been so into her music and brushing that she hadn't realized someone else had come into the stall. There was a tap on her shoulder and Hermione spun around quickly her breath catching in her throat as she had been scared senseless.

"Merlin Malfoy, what are you doing here." Hermione said taking her ear buds out and whipping her face of the tearstains.

"We are boarding our horses here while the stables at the manor are being redone. What are you doing here and why were you crying?" Draco asked walking up to Stark and patting his neck.

"I am visiting my horse and I wasn't crying." Hermione told him turning back to her horse and brushing him some more.

"Yes you were I heard you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No I don't." She said not looking in his direction.

"Well I was about to take my horse out for a ride in the moonlight do you want to join?" Draco asked leaving the stale.

"Yes that would be nice let me just grab his saddle." Hermione said giving her horse a pat then heading back to the tack room. She saddled Stark up and lead him out of the barn where she found Draco waiting for her. He was wearing a dark brown sweater with khaki riding pants and brown boots and he sat atop a white mare. He almost looked like a man from another time sitting there on his horse. Hermione mounted her horse and they went off into the moonlit trails.

"What is her name?" Hermione asked as they rode side by side.

"Calypso and yours?" Draco asked.

"Stark." Hermione told him.

"He is beautiful. What made you pick a Friesian?"

"Well when I was growing up my I would visit my aunts horse farm and I always loved going so when I began looking at breeders I find this boy here and just knew he was supposed to be mine." Hermione said patting Stark on the neck.

"How about you?"

"She was a gift from my mother. I have had her for five years now." Draco told her. "So what brought you out here so late?"

"I need to get out of my flat. I wasn't having the best day." Hermione told him.

"And why weren't you having a good day?" Draco probed.

"Ron came and got the last of his things today and it wasn't very pleasant." Hermione said in a sad voice.

"I am sure you will be better off with out him." Draco said trying to comfort her.

"Yes I know. I think I had known that we were meant to be for a long while now but when you grow up believing you love someone and have spent as long together as Ron and I have it is hard to know that it is over and things will never be the same between you." Hermione told him.

"Yes that must be hard. If you ever need to talk or take you mind off of things you can always shoot me an owl. Who knows maybe I will take you on a whirl wind adventure all over Europe." Draco said half teasing and half being serious.

"A trip around Europe. I may have to take you up on that. But only if you are paying of course." Hermione joked with him.

"Of course I would pay, I gotta spend my millions some how." He joked.

"Well as long as they are being spent on me I see no problems." She laughed.

"Ah so she does want to be pampered. And here I thought bookworm crusaders didn't bother themselves with such trivial things." Draco teased her.

"Hey I may want to save the world and enjoy a good book but I am still a woman." Hermione said trying to sound offended.

"Well then I shall keep that in mind." Draco told her. "Race you back to the stables?" Draco asked turning his horse around. Hermione smiled at him and took off before giving him a response. Hermione got a nice lead on Draco with her horse and beat him to the stables.

"You cheated." Draco said. They were both out of breath and laughing from how fun the race had been.

"I did no such thing; you are just a sore loser." Hermione said as they walked their horses back into the stable.

"You take that back. I am not a sore loser. We Malfoy's don't lose we let others win." Draco said in a snotty but playful tone causing Hermione to laugh even more.

"Uh Huh sure." She said as she led Stark into his stable and started to take his saddle off. She finished putting her things away and was getting ready to leave when Draco came and found her in the tack room.

"Well I will see you around then?" Draco asked leaning in the doorframe.

"Yes I suppose you will. Perhaps lunch sometime?" Hermione said.

"Alright why don't you owl me this time?"

"Alright I will, thanks for letting me talk to you it did help. I guess you aren't as bad as you use to be but I still stand by my promise that if you are trying to pull one over on me I will make you pay." She said with all seriousness.

"Yes Ma'am. See you around then Granger." Draco said and waved goodbye to her before disappearing in a pop. Hermione went home, showered, and went to bed with a smile on her face thanks to Draco Malfoy.


	3. Dinner at Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3

Dinner at the Malfoy's

AN: Hello Everyone! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts and remember to check out photobucket for picture for this story under the album Youre Still You. Enjoy!

Draco couldn't get Hermione out of his mind after that night he found her at the stables. She had been so beautiful and regal on her horse. Almost like a queen going into battle. He could feel her heart ache as he watched her brush Stark. He could tell that her break up with the Weasel was hard on her but not because she lost a lover but a friend and Draco knew that kind of pain after losing some of whom he thought were friends in the war. Though when he saw her smile and laugh and joke with him he saw that fire in her that he loved. That fire that had given him a broken nose. He smiled and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the memory as he walked through the house to find his mother. He found her sitting in her drawing room reading a book by the low fire. He had always thought his mother to be the most beautiful woman in the world with her long silky blond hair and her blue eyes. She was the picture of what a well brought up pure blooded wife should be, but unlike his friends mothers she had always been kind to him and loved him more than anything in this world and when it came time to choose she chose her son over the father.

"Hello mother." He said making his presence known to her.

"Draco, my love," she said placing the book down on the small table next to her. "What can I do for you?" She asked folding her hands and placing them on her lap.

"I was wondering if your dinner party tomorrow night had any room for one more person I would like to invite someone." Draco said. Narcissa smiled to herself knowing that Draco had finally found someone he wanted to settle down with other wise he never would ask to bring someone.

"Of course Draco, May I ask who will be joining us?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger." Draco mumbled.

"Oh yes I would simply love her to come, she is a bright and beautiful young woman." Narcissa said with a smile. Draco thanked his mother then went to write an owl to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on her couch reading a book when an unfamiliar owl started to tap at her wind. She placed the book down and opened her window. The owl flew in and landed on her coffee table dropping a letter. Hermione picked it up and read over it twice taking in what it was.

_Hermione,_

_ Mother is having a dinner party tomorrow night and I would like if you would accompany me. Please send your reply back with Orion._

_DM_

Hermione wrote her reply and sat on her couch and thought about what she had just read. Sure Draco had changed for the better but he had tormented her for years and now he was apologizing and listening to her problems and inviting her to his mother's dinner party. It was bizarre to say the least but she had said she would give him a try to make things up to her and so she would go to show that Hermione Granger does not hold grudges.

Hermione got up that morning and looked through her closet and decided she had nothing to wear to a formal dinner party so she did the one thing she hated doing. She told Ginny that she needed to go shopping. Since Ginny was going to the dinner party tonight as well since she was seeing Blaise Zabini, Draco's one true friend and friend of the family, Hermione gauged her dress by what Ginny had for that night.

"So I still can't believe that Draco Malfoy wants to be friends. I mean did someone replace his personality or something." Ginny said as she handed Hermione another dress to try on. "Here I think this is the one." Hermione groaned.

"Ginny you have said that about the last ten dresses." Hermione complained. She was ready to give up and just pick one.

"I know they all looked good on the hanger but this has got to make Draco drool for you." Ginny said.

"But I don't want him to drool over me I just want a dress that I would be proud to wear around what I am sure is going to be a group of stuck up snobs." Hermione said stepping out of the dressing room. "Zip me up please." She asked turning her back to Ginny. "Well?" She asked turning to show Ginny.

"Oh yes this is the one Hermione you look stunning. Turn around and look." Ginny said turning her friend towards the mirror. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. The dress was a purple halter made of silk. I was an empire waist that was made with a wrap of chiffon that hung down the front of the dress and the top had lace wore of the bodice. It hugged her curves and gave her an amazing hourglass shape. Ginny was right, this was the one.

The girls went back to Hermione's apartment to get ready for the evening. They took showers and did each others nails to match their dresses. Hermione knew that Ginny was enjoying every moment of primping while Hermione was just enjoying being around an old friend. Once they were done with the small prepping they went to hair and make up. Ginny left her flaming red hair down and gave it a bit of curl. Hermione put hers up in a messy but elegant bun that had a few curls here and there to frame her face. Hermione did smoky eyes and deep lips while Ginny's make up was light shades and red lips. They put their dresses and shoes on and gave each other the once over to make sure everything was in place.

"Ginny that dress makes your hair look so bright." Hermione said. Ginny was wearing a blue empire waist gown that had a plunging neck line and a layer of chiffon over the silk of the dress that gave it a flow.

"Thanks, red heads do look good in blue." Ginny said. They put on some simple jewelry and apparated to the manor. Once outside the gates of the manor they met with Blaise Zabini.

"Darling you look exquisite, and Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you and how stunning you look as well." Blaise said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and extended his arms for both of them to take one as they walked towards the manor. Hermione had always found Blaise to be an attractive man with his dark hair and eyes. He was also tall and well built. He wore a custom tailored suit with a vest and tie that matched Ginny's dress and Hermione found that cute and sweet that he wanted to coordinate with his date. When they reached the manor house they were greeted by Narcissa and Draco. Hermione still couldn't believe that Narcissa was old enough to have a son Draco's age with how beautiful she was. Tonight she wore a simple black dress that hugged her still well formed body and her hair was pulled back in a bun with her bangs swooshed across her forehead. Draco wore a fitted tux of all black except for a white tie his hair natural and shinny.

"Mr. Zabini so pleased you could join us." Narcissa said shaking each of their hands. "And Ms. Granger, wonderful to see you again. I would like to talk to you soon about another charity I have in mind for the betterment of house elves. Please owl me when you have some free time so I may speak with you about that." Narcissa said welcoming Hermione. "Draco I can handle the rest of the guests arriving why don't you and your friends go on inside and have some hors d'ourves." Narcissa said. Draco nodded and offered his arm to Hermione and showed them the way inside. Hermione looked around her and took in the splendor of the manor with its high walls and tapestries. They were shown to a parlor that had cream walls, high windows and light pink and gold accents everywhere it reminded Hermione of palaces that were placed all over Europe.

"Your mother has done a splendid job of redecorating." Blaise commented as they took some champagne from a floating tray.

"Yes she wanted to take the manor back to its old splendor before the darkness had crept in, though I could do with a little less pink in my life." Draco said.

"I think all men could." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear sending chills down her spine but in a good seductive way that she hadn't felt in a long time. The way he leaned into and had his arm on the small of her back and his breath on her skin as he spoke gave Hermione the urge to drag him into a dark corner and snog him senseless.

"Thank you." She whispered back blushing. Just then the doors to the dining room opened and they were ushered in for dinner. Like the parlor they had been waiting in the dining room was cream with a robins egg blue lining the crown molding the long table was covered in a pale pink table cloth and the table was adorned with vases and small candelabra's that were adorned with crystals just as they were all around the room sitting on marble pedestals in front of all the windows. Each place was set with beautiful porcelain dishes that Hermione was afraid to touch because they looked like antiques. They sat near the head of the table. Draco was on Narcissa's right while the minister of magic was on her left. Draco pulled out the chair next to him for Hermione and Blaise did the same for Ginny. Blaise sat next to Hermione who noticed that the seating was done in an alternating gender arrangement. Hermione also noticed that the owner of the daily profit was present with his wife as well as some other heads of the departments at the ministry and some faces that Hermione didn't recognize so she assumed they were family friends of the Malfoy's as Blaise was. Hermione took her cloth napkin off of her plate and placed it across her lap and straightened a small fork that had been become askew.

"Ever the perfectionist." Draco said seeing Hermione fidget with the fork.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting things in their proper place. You always reminded me of that is school." Hermione said in an overly sweet voice.

"I said a lot of stupid things in school." He said.

"Yes you did." She replied in a small voice. The first course appeared in front of her much as the food at Hogwarts would appear.

"Ginny tells me that git of a brother of hers has left you. I am sorry though I must say you are far above him." Blaise said to Hermione over their soup which was a lovely butternut squash cream soup.

"Thank you Blaise, I am just trying to move on from it." Hermione said giving him a smile.

"Good for you, I always admired you for your strength." Blaise said.

"Why Blaise Zabini I do believe that was a compliment. Since when do you compliment any Gryffindor other then Ginny." Hermione teased him.

"Since I got over myself." He joked back with her. That made Hermione laugh and Draco thought it was the most wonderful sound.

"Don't let him fool you he is still very much full of himself." Draco told Hermione.

"Not as much as you though mate." Blaise said to Draco in good humor.

"I'm not full of myself I am just confident." Draco said. Hermione Blaise and Ginny all looked at each other and at the same time all said "Yep full of yourself." And they all broke into more laughter. They continued to talk over the next few courses of the dinner talking about school and the trouble they all got into.

"Wait so you are telling me that you never went into the shrieking shack while at school." Hermione asked Blaise.

"No and I am shocked to find out that you have, that place has always given me the creeps." Blaise said as they ate a lovely pear sorbet for dessert.

"It's just a house, a dilapidated one at that, but I still don't believe that you were to scared to go in there and here I thought Sytherin's were fearless.

"No we have a sense of self preservation that you Gryffindors seem to be lacking." Draco said.

"Hey just because Ginny and I have both been almost killed on countless occasions doesn't mean we don't have a sense of self preservation, we don't go looking for trouble." Hermione said.

"No but it always seems to find us." Ginny said causing them to laugh again. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much. She felt light hearted, like there wasn't a care in the world. That life was just an endless dinner party with the wealthy and famous but she knew it wouldn't last and on Monday she would have to go back to work. The dinner was finished and everyone was leaving when Ginny and Blaise said their goodbyes and apparated away.

"Well I had a lovely time." Hermione said feeling awkward all of the sudden.

"Yes it was fun, the four of us should go out sometime together, and it is good to be around school friends rather then mothers." Draco said brushing a curl away from Hermione's face. When his hand brushed her cheek Hermione got that darn feeling again.

"Yes we should perhaps next though it can be a little less formal setting." Hermione said looking around her at the remaining people and the clothes they wore; they all came from old money.

"Yes that would be nice I feel like I live in suits and tuxedos." Draco joked.

"Yes it must be terrible to be privileged as you are." Hermione said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I am very thankful that I have what I do and I want to share it, I am just waiting for the right person to share it with." Draco said stepping closer to her. Hermione felt her breath hitching in her throat as his face came closer to hers. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and Hermione felt her whole body warm at the touch. Her hand went up and rested on his that was placed on her neck. She looked up into his grey eyes and knew then that she wanted more from him, but shouldn't. He had tormented her and teased her and now all she could think of was jumping his bones. He had become so sweet and his looks didn't hurt either. She looked about her and saw a door that lead to another room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want from me?" She asked leaning against the door.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked trying to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean, apologizing, that dinner, then lunch and now inviting me to your mother's dinner party. I think this extends beyond you wanting to make things up to me. Now I want the truth." Hermione said.

"Hermione there is a lot here you don't understand and I don't want to force anything on to you." Draco said taken aback by her question.

"Force me? You can't force anything on me so tell me the truth and let me make my own mind up." Hermione said becoming slightly irritated.

"Then I suggest you sit down." Draco said motioning to a small couch that was in the room.

"I'll stand thank you very much." Hermione said not walking away from the door.

"All right suit yourself." Draco said with a shrug. "I am a veela and you are my mate." Draco said looking her straight in the eye.

"You're right I think I should sit down." Hermione said in a stunned voice walking on shaking legs to the couch. Draco offered a hand to help her but she just batted it away. After sitting down and sitting silent for a few moments Hermione spoke.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked.

"Since fourth year, but I tried to ignore it, I didn't even tell my father because I know he would have killed you and then killed me." Draco said.

"How can you be sure it is me?" Hermione asked going from shock to denial.

"Because you are the only woman I can see myself with, your scent is intoxicating, all women fail in comparison to you, I am drawn to you all I want to do is be around you and touch you and make sure you are safe from all harm, I thought I would go crazy when I saw you fighting during the war. I saw red literally when I saw curses flying at you and I killed everyone of them that tried to kill you." Draco talked on. "You are my mate Hermione and I have loved you know for years and I just want the chance to show you that I am the right man for you."

"How are you a veela I don't understand, you are a pure blood that means you couldn't have intermarried with a veela without changing that." Hermione said her brain working in over drive.

"It is longer back in my family's history then I care to go. You would be surprised how many families that claim to be pure blooded really aren't." Draco said sitting next to Hermione and rubbing small circles on her back to try and calm her, he could feel the tension and uneasiness radiating off of her.

"So what does that mean that I am your mate? I have read in books before but I just need to hear it from you." Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"I need you to return my love or I will start to die, That is why I didn't want to tell you because I don't want your love out of pity or some act of rightness that you feel like you to love me to keep me from dying I don't want that because you will resent me for the rest of our lives and I couldn't have that." Draco said taking her hands and kissing each of them softly with his lips.

"Who else knows?" Hermione asked.

"Mother knows I am a veela but not that you are my mate, she thinks I haven't come across them yet." Draco said.

"This is a lot to take in." Hermione began.

"Yes I know…" Draco said.

"But I am willing to give you a chance. I will not love you out of pity or a sense that your blood would be on my hands because I refused your love, but because I will genuinely love you. I am going to need time and patience and I hope that one day soon that I to love you as well." Hermione said running her small hand over his cheek and feeling his warm skin against hers.

"Hermione how is it that you are so wonderful?" Draco whispered and captured her lips in a tender sweet kiss that made Hermione melt. Hermione had never before experienced such a kiss and it made her heart do flip-flops in her chest. If loving Draco Malfoy meant kisses like this for the rest of her life she could certainly live with that. "Perhaps you should go. I don't want this to go too far and being this close to you is like getting seriously drunk." Draco whispered against her lips.

"Yes you are probably right." Hermione said. Draco walked her to the gate and she apparated home. When she got to her apartment she felt her lips with her fingertips still feeling his kiss. She smiled to herself before putting on her pj's and slipping into bed for the night.

Hermione got up the next morning still smiling. She went to the kitchen and noticed a stack of letters sitting on her counter. There was one from her mother, one from Harry, one from Ginny and lastly one from Draco, which she opened first.

_Hermione,_

_ Now that you have had a night to sleep on it I hope that what I told you last night has not sent you running. I would like to see you again soon. Please let me know when you would next like to meet up._

_ Yours Always,_

_ DM._

Hermione smiled at the letter and set it aside to write him later.

_Mione,_

_ Last night was so much fun. Blaise would like for all of us to get together again soon. Owl me and let me know when you are free and we can set something up. Perhaps a muggle movie night at your place I do love those things. _

_ Love You Lots,_

_ Ginny_

_Hermione,_

_ Haven't heard from you in a while. I hope the break up with Ron isn't going to cause problems. He is my best mate but you are like my sister. Hope to see you soon. Luna says hi as well. I think she is the one Hermione. _

_ Owl Soon_

_ Harry_

_Hermione,_

_ Your father and I miss you very much, we know you are very busy and can't wait to see you home for Christmas. We are so proud of you and so sorry to hear about your break up with Ron. We did adore him so. Write or call soon._

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad._

It seemed now everyone wanted Hermione's time. She put on a pot of coffee before going to her office that was a spare bedroom and grabbed parchment and a quill before going back to the kitchen to write her replies.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I miss you too. Don't worry about Ron. I am moving on with my life and being strong like you taught me. Work has been murder lately and keeping me very busy though I know that is no excuse to not write my parents. I look forward to Christmas as well. Tell Dad I expect hot cakes for Christmas morning like always. _

_ Love you,_

_ Hermione_

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am so glad to hear that about Luna she is a wonderful woman and I know she will make you happy. As to the issue with Ron please put it out of your mind. He has no affect on my decisions. Work has been keeping me occupied and I hope to come over soon for lunch. Perhaps this weekend. Let me know if you are free for perhaps Sunday brunch. Give my love to Luna._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

_Gin,_

_ I had a wonderful time last night as well. A movie night here sounds great. Perhaps Friday night since you know how I don't like to go out and party too much. Let me know if you and Blaise are free and let me know some movie ideas. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow? Owl me back soon or just come over today. I will be staying around the flat. You know me and Sundays._

_ Love _

_ Hermione_

Hermione finally got to her last letter but she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. She thought it over before pining her letter.

_Draco_

_ What I said last night still stands. Yes it is a lot to take in but I said I will give you a chance and I will. I would like for us to get together again soon. I do owe you a lunch. Perhaps Wednesday or Thursday. Owl me and let me know if either of those work for you._

_ With Hope,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. Ginny and Blaise are wanting to get together. Perhaps at my place on Friday. Please let me know if you are free. _

Finally done with all of her letter writing she sent them off with her owl and having a small breakfast she set out about her quite pleasant Sunday. After taking a shower and putting some yoga pants and tank on she did her daily yoga and Pilates to keep her mind and body in shape and putting on an old Frank Sinatra record she sat on her couch and read so a while before her floo started ringing to let her know that someone was there. She opened her floo and Ginny stepped out.

"Hey Mione reading anything good." Ginny said using her wand to clean herself off after flowing.

"Yes and how are you?" Hermione said setting her book down.

"Good so Blaise is up for Friday night. Now we just have to pick a movie," Ginny said sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"That we will it will have to be a good one a classic." Hermione said.

"Yes but not overly girly we do want to be nice to the guys." Ginny said.

"I think I know a good one." Hermione said standing up and going over to her DVD case that was alphabetized. "Ah here, Casablanca. This would do nicely." Hermione said tossing the case to Ginny who read over the back and agreed that it would be great.

"So will it be normal movie night with pizza and popcorn?" Ginny asked.

"It wouldn't be movie night other wise Gin." Hermione said outing a new record on.

"Great I don't think the guys will be ready for something so informal. Look how they grew up." Ginny joked.

"With a silver spoon up their asses." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Hermione Granger do you kiss your mother with that mouth." Ginny said pretending to be shocked at Hermione's use of a curse word. Hermione just laughed.

"So we on for lunch tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Just like every Monday. It's the only thing that makes that day bearable. So what is going on with you and Draco? I saw the way you two were looking at each other?" Ginny said changing the subject.

"Nothing is going on between Draco and me, we are just trying to become friends." Hermione said sitting back on the couch with Ginny.

"Friends don't look at each other the way you two were looking at each other. He looked like he wanted to take you right there on the table and not care who was watching." Ginny said and that caused Hermione to blush.

"Have you ever wondered if you make these things up in your head?" Hermione asked.

"Nope you know I like to people watch. And you two are fun to watch together." Ginny said with a sly smile.

"Well there is nothing going on, at least not yet." Hermione said.

"What do you mean not yet, Hermione Granger you tell me right now what is going on in that head of yours." Ginny said becoming eager.

"It's nothing it just that we may start seeing each other as more then just friends in the near future. I mean he has changed and he is good looking and who knows maybe I am just on the rebound but he makes me feel things that I have never felt before and he does it with just a look, or comment, or brush of his hand." Hermione said thankful she had a girlfriend she could confide on.

"You are so smitten with him. Oh this is just great. Do you know what it would be like if you two were a couple. Blaise and I would finally have a couple to hang out with." Ginny said.

"Yes well don't get your hopes up we are taking it slow." Hermione said. Yeah if seeing each other five times in about ten days was taking it slow she thought to herself.

"Alright but I still hope it works out it would be wonderful. I have spent some time around him and he really is a good guy once you get to know him. I think he is trying to make up for all the wrongs his family did and make his mom proud. He really thinks the world of her." Ginny said.

"Yes well she is a wonderful woman who just married a terrible man." Hermione said bring her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"So what shall we do today then?" Ginny asked.

"Dance Party?" Hermione asked. Ginny broke out into a huge grin.

"Dance party." She said and the girls spent the afternoon dancing around Hermione's flat singing along with the songs and eating a bit of junk food then ending the night with a chick flick.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Movie Night

Chapter 4

Movie Night

AN: Hello my lovely readers. I would like to thank BelleBelles and Caro09 for your reviews. You guys are wonderful and I hope to see more reviews in the future. Two is just simply sad. Well here is the next chapter. Remember to check out photobucket for pictures that go along with the story. Enjoy!

Hermione sat in a small café down the road from the ministry. Draco had just gone up and picked their food up. Hermione was studying him and she was thanking Merlin for whoever made the jeans he was wearing because his ass looked so fine in them. Along with the jeans he wore a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Draco set the food down before them before taking a seat.

"So how has your week been so far?" Draco asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Busy as usual. I am really starting to think I need a vacation." Hermione joked.

"When was the last time you took one?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't answer but pushed a bit of her salad. "You are telling me in the…how many years have you had this job?" Draco asked.

"Three years." Hermione mumbled.

"In the three years you have had this job you haven't taken a vacation?" Draco asked slightly shocked. Hermione shook her head no.

"Sick day?" again she shook her head no. Draco sat back in his chair. He knew she was a perfectionist but this was a bit out there even for her. "Okay yeah you need a vacation." Draco said.

"You have no idea." Hermione said.

"So why not take one?"

"Because I feel like if I do I will come back and everything will have fallen apart. I really think they wouldn't function with out me." Hermione admitted.

"I'm sure they would be fine with out you for a week or two." Draco teased.

"Perhaps." She said. "So what about you? How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh me I'm fine. I am looking forward to Friday. Would you like me to bring anything?" Draco asked.

"No Ginny and I have everything taken care of." Hermione said with a smile. "How is your mother?"

"She is fine, keeps herself busy with the redecorating and her charity work. I think she is finally finding herself too after being married to my father so young and then a mother shortly after that." Draco said.

"That's good I need to owl her to meet with her about this new charity she wants to set up." Hermione said reminding herself to do that when she got back to the office.

"Yes mother does like her charity work. It gives her an excuse to throw parties." Draco joked.

"Your mother needs an excuse to throw a party, No." Hermione said acting shocked causing both to laugh. "But truly your mother is a very wonderful person who I think was put in a bad situation because of love for a bad man. I don't mean to dishonor your father but," Hermione said.

"No it's ok he was a bad man and made his family do bad things but he was my father and as much as I try I can't hate him, but I do strongly dislike him and don't want him to be a part of my life or my children's lives." Draco said.

"Well just go by what I say. I may love you but that does not mean I have to like you." Hermione said repeating one of her favorite life quotes.

"A true statement if there ever was one." Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled and it warmed Draco's heart. "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?" Draco said causing Hermione to blush, which only added to her beauty. He loved the way her curly hair fall out of her bun and framed her face. How her big brown eyes shone with such passion and love for life. How her smile seemed to brighten up the room. Even if she wasn't his mate he would still think her beautiful.

"Flattery will get you know where ." Hermione told him.

"Perhaps not but that shall not stop me." Draco informed her.

"Well I have to get back to work but I will see you Friday evening right?" Hermione said standing up and placing her empty dishes on the tray to take them up to the trashcan.

"Yes of course I am looking forward to it." Draco said standing and giving Hermione a small kiss on the cheek that warmed Hermione's body. The rest of the day Hermione had a smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off.

Hermione was staring at her closet still when Ginny appeared next to her.

"You know they are going to be here soon and while I don't think Draco will mind you wearing nothing but a robe I do. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Ginny asked.

"I can't think of what to wear. Why am I acting like this? It's just a movie night here and I am freaking out Gin?" Hermione said.

"You are crushing hard girl. Here let me help." Ginny said hip bumping Hermione out of the way. Ginny grabbed a pair of fitted flare leg jeans and a light blue and white stripped fitted vest and then went to her dresser and pulled out a gray fitted long sleeve t-shirt.

"Here put this on." Ginny said tossing the outfit at Hermione. Hermione looked over to see what Ginny was wearing. She had on a t-shirt that had a large colorful owl on it with skinny jeans and brown heeled boots that came up to her knees. No matter what Ginny wore, including odd printed shirts, she always looked fashionable.

"You plan on wearing those boots all night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes ma'am now go get dressed." Ginny said pushing Hermione towards the bathroom. Ginny walked to the back of the closet Hermione had put an extendable charm and looked at the rows upon rows of wonderful shoes that Hermione owned. "Why do you buy all of these shoes if you never wear them?" Ginny called to Hermione.

"I don't really know. I guess that is it because shoes are always there for you and can't make you look fat." Hermione said coming in and sitting on her bed dressed and putting black dress socks on.

"Hermione you could never look fat." Ginny said tossing some black ankle boots to Hermione to put on. "Now about that hair, what were you planning on doing with that?" Ginny asked.

"I was just going to leave it down why? I think it looks fine." Hermione said. Ginny simply pulled out her wand and tapped Hermione's hair once and her hair feel into softer bigger curls when the ones she normally has. "You know I really hate it when you do that." Hermione huffed standing up and checking herself in the vanity mirror. Her make up was nice and light and she did like what Ginny did to her hair but couldn't the girl at least ask before messing with her hair.

"Yes but you will thank me anyways." Ginny said. "Now let's go they will be here soon and the pizza is about done." Ginny said walking to the kitchen. Hermione sighed looking herself over once more before heading to the kitchen. Hermione was taking the pizza out of the oven when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny said hoping down from the counter and answering the door. Hermione could hear the hello's being exchanged and them walking to the kitchen. Hermione set the pizza on her cutting board before turning around and saying hello to Draco and Blaise. Both men looked exceptionally good. Draco had wore another amazing pair of jeans with a white button down with a gray sweater over it and black dress shoes while Blaise wore a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket over that with, to Hermione's surprise, black converse.

"We brought some butterbeer." Blaise said sitting two six packs on her counter.

"Wonderful I just pulled the pizza out, so I just need to cut that once it cools a bit then we can eat." Hermione said with a smile. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to calm herself down.

"Well Granger I must say you are doing well for yourself, this apartment is amazing." Blaise commented looking at his surroundings.

"Thanks. I was lucky when I found this place. It was a dump before I got a hold of it." Hermione said getting plates down from the cupboard.

"You designed this place?" Draco asked a little shocked; the apartment just didn't seem like something she would design. He was expecting it to look like the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes with a little help from Ginny. After dinner I will give you the grand tour. There are two floors to be seen. We are actually on the top floor." Hermione told them as she cut up the pizza. "Ginny would you get the salad out of the fridge I already made one up." Hermione asked. Ginny went to the fridge and pulled out the salad.

"Is there anything we can do to help?' Draco asked.

"If you want to set the table that would be wonderful." Hermione said taking down the rest of the dishes they needed and pulled out the silverware and napkins along with some mugs for the butterbeer. Once the table was set Hermione set the pizza in the middle of the table along with the salad and serving utensils.

"So what is that exactly?" Blaise asked.

"Margarita pizza it is really good and I made it myself." Hermione said serving herself a bit of salad and grabbing a piece of pizza. They poured their butterbeers into the mugs and the girls picked up their slices while the guys just kinda looked at them.

"You two ok I can make something else if you don't want to eat the pizza." Hermione said.

"Are we supposed to eat it with our hands as you did?" Blaise asked. Ginny and Hermione both had to stifle laughs.

"Yes and don't worry about getting your hands dirty that is what the napkins are for. Have neither you had pizza before?" Hermione asked. Both men shook their heads and the girls could help but laugh causing both men to scowl.

"You two really need to get out into the muggle world more often." Ginny said. The men slightly grimaced as they picked up their slices and took small bites of the pizza.

"That is really good." Blaise said taking a bigger bite.

"Yes it is what all is on it?" Draco asked.

"Peppers, some pepperoni, a few spices, nothing too much." Hermione said. They ate their dinner and continued with light conversation about their weeks. When done Hermione flicked her wand and the left over food put itself in containers and went to the fridge while the dishes went into the dishwasher that started once it was full.

"Okay so ready for that tour," Hermione was standing up. Draco and Blaise both chimed yes and Hermione took them through her apartment. "Well here is the family room which doesn't get used much," Hermione said gesturing to the room close to where they had just eaten. The walls were chocolate brown with a large cream fireplace on the far wall. The furniture was cream high back design of a couch and there was a matching dark wood coffee table with a glass top. In the back corner where there were high windows and antique chairs there was a piano. The carpet was cream brocade and the ceiling was done in a step design where the tops were white and the edges were brown. It was comfy and yet elegant.

"Do you play the piano?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I do." Hermione said.

"She does it all plays, sings, dances." Ginny said causing Hermione to blush.

"What type of dance do you do?" Draco asked.

"Ballet and modern." Hermione said and continued walking. "Down this hall are the bedrooms there are two and the master bedroom. The bathroom is the second door on the left." Hermione said. Like the living room the walls were the dark brown with cream crown molding. She then descended the stairs that were off to the side of the living room and descended into an open room. The room was different from upstairs as that it wasn't as formal. The walls were tan and the furniture was made of a lighter wood. The couches were red and there were two black leather chairs as well. There was a full bar in front of another large window that looked out into the city. One the wall to the right of the couches was a large TV mounted on the wall and behind that there was a pool table and on the far opposite wall were built in book shelves that were filled to the brim as well as a built in desk and Draco assumed that was Hermione's home office. There was another fireplace down here as well and Draco could see and old recorder player in one of the corners as well.

"This is the movie-slash-game room-slash home office." Hermione said walking into the room.

"Wow Granger you did good. I didn't know you were into pool too." Blaise said.

"Yep its fun but I'm better at darts." Hermione said. "Do we want to play a round before we start the movie?" Hermione asked.

"That is a wonderful idea." Ginny said. "I'll put on the music." She said going over and opening Hermione's laptop and starting her music that filled the room before joining the other and picking out a pool stick.

"Who wants to break?" Blaise asked.

"Let Hermione break. It is her place after all." Draco said leaning on his pool stick. Hermione bit her lip but racked up the balls and took her place to break.

"Oh wait we haven't picked teams." Hermione said.

"I thought it would be obvious." Blaise said.

"No because darling I'm teaming with Hermione on this one." Ginny said.

"She really likes winning." Hermione said.

"Oh so you think you two will beat us?" Draco asked.

"I could do it blindfolded." Hermione boasted.

"Wanna put your money where you mouth is?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"What's the bet?" Hermione asked.

"Hundred gallons to the winning team." Draco said getting the nod from Blaise. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smirked causing Draco to rethink what he just said.

"Done." Hermione said breaking the balls and causing three of the balls to go into pockets. "So Gin do you want solids or strips since I put both in?" Hermione asked.

"Solids." Ginny said.

"Solids it is then." Hermione said aiming and hitting another ball in. Hermione hit two more balls in before missing one finally giving the guys a chance who sunk two balls each of their own. Ginny herself sunk one before it got back to Hermione.

"Mate we are getting our asses kicked by a couple of girls. All she has to do is sink the eight ball and it is over." Blaise commented to Draco as Hermione eyed the table. Hermione positioned herself and called the eight ball and took her shot sinking the ball.

"And that is game." Hermione said and both men groaned. Ginny and Hermione high fived each other and gave the boys innocent smiles.

"I thought you said you were better at darts." Draco said.

"I am." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Are you perfect at everything?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Hermione said putting her stick away. "Are we ready for the movie and I expect you boys to pay up." Hermione said turning off the music then going to her TV and turning it on. She conjured some popcorn and some more butterbeers and they sat down on the two couches. Ginny and Blaise went to one and Draco and Hermione to another. Hermione wasn't sure what to do should she cuddle, should she sit and see what Draco does. She looked over at Blaise and Ginny who were already situated. Blaise sitting to one side and Ginny leaning against him her feet propped up on the other end of the couch. Hermione just decided to sit and see what Draco did. Hermione sat in the middle of the couch and out her feet up on the coffee table between the two couches. Her and Ginny each had a bowl of popcorn on their laps to share. Hermione picked up a remote and started the movie and turned down the lights in the room with another.

"So what are we watching?" Draco asked sitting down next to Hermione on the end of the couch away from the TV.

"Casablanca." Hermione said.

"Is it any good?" Draco asked.

"Just watch the movie and find out." Hermione said. The movie started and Draco put his arm on the back of the couch his hand brushing Hermione's hair, which he took a curl from and started twirling it around his finger. Hermione shifted slightly to lean into Draco and felt his warm hard body against hers. He smelled so good and being so close to him distracted her from the movie.

Draco watched Hermione more than the movie. He noticed that she mouthed most of the lines and smiled when the piano player played some muggle song he didn't know. Her body leaning against his was comforting and her hair wrapped around his finger felt so silky. He could spend every day like this and he hoped he would.

"Well that was a good movie." Blaise said when it ended.

"It's a classic." Hermione said. "And one of my favorites."

"I could tell. You mouthed right along with the lines." Draco said.

"Oh I'm sorry it's a bad habit." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Don't be it was cute." Draco said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well we are going to get out of here." Ginny said feeling like they were seeing something private. Hermione was jerked away from staring into Draco's eyes.

"Oh right yes it is getting late isn't it." Hermione said picking up the two bowls and putting the empty bottles in them to carry them up stairs.

"Well we should do this again sometime soon." Blaise said as they stood by Hermione's apartment door.

"Yes it was so much fun." Ginny said giving Hermione a hug working around the bowls she was still holding.

"You are welcome anytime." Hermione said smiling at the couple.

"Can I help you put anything away or clean up," Draco asked. Ginny gave Hermione a look that said you better say yes which is what Hermione said.

"So what other movies do you like?" Draco asked as they put the dishes away from the dishwasher.

"All kinds, most old movies though. They just don't make them like they use to." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well I look forward to watching more. I have to admit I have done very few muggle things in my life and I want to do more." Draco said handing Hermione a stack of plates. She reached up to put them in a cupboard and Draco noticed a tattoo on her back hip. "What's that?" Draco asked. Hermione looked back as she was still reaching to put dishes away and saw that her shirt had climbed up slightly.

"Oh that it's a tattoo. My family comes from France so I wanted to get something that was close to home so to speak." Hermione said closing the cabinet.

"May I take a closer look at it?" Draco asked stepping closer to her.

"Um…Sure." Hermione said. Draco knelt down and lifted her shirt slightly to revel her left hip in the back. It was a very feminine black and gray tattoo that looked like it had an angel wing in it. "Did it hurt?" He asked running his thumb over it causing Hermione to get goosebumps.

"At first but then you kinda get use to it." Hermione said.

"Well it is very tasteful." Draco said standing up and placing Hermione's shirt back in its proper place. He stood so close to her that their chest were touching. Hermione looked up into his eyes and wished that he would kiss her. "I like you like this, more natural and at home." Draco whispered placing a hand on her neck and lacing his fingers in her hair. Hermione's lips parted slightly waiting for his kiss. He leaned his head down and lightly brushed his lips against hers before kissing her fully. Hermione felt as she had that night he kissed her at the manor. Her body was on fire and she felt like she would never have enough of him. He kissed her more passionately and picked her up and sat her on the counter not breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist hold her close to him. He was intoxicated with her. His heart slammed against his rib cage when he felt her small hand brush by his jeans and under his shirt. His hands came around and groped her breast causing a small moan to escape her lips. She moved her hands and pulled his sweater off running her hands through his hair as she brought his lips back to her. He unbuttoned the vest she was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders as Hermione started to unbutton his. Once it was open Hermione ran her hands down his chest and felt the tight hard muscles of his torso. She had never known a man to have a body like this. It was perfectly toned but not overly beefy. Draco pulled Hermione's shirt off of her to revel a peach lace bra. Draco kissed down her neck and ran his hands over her warm exposed skin. Her skin was soft and perfect to him. He could tell that she stayed in shape because he was sure there wasn't an ounce of fat on her. He kissed over the tops of her breast causing Hermione to bite her lip and arch into him. She had never felt so alive before. He kissed his way back up again and kissed her hard on the mouth fisting her hair in his hands. Both were hungry for the other and Draco wanted more but he didn't want to force the mate connection on her by making her his tonight.

"We need to stop." Draco whispered against her lips. Hermione sat back and looked at him. He looked like he was in pain.

"Are you alright? I thought…" Hermione began going to grab her shirt to pull it back on feeling seriously embarrassed.

"I'm fine we just need to stop before we go any further. I told you I don't want to force you to be my mate and if we…" Draco said.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said in realization. She had completely forgotten that once you have sex with a Veela that is your mate the bond is sealed and cannot be broken. "I am so sorry I completely forgot." Hermione said.

"It's ok love, plus I don't want our first time together to be some quick heated tryst. That is if I get to have a first time with you." He added. He began to button his shirt back up and grabbed his sweater off the floor where it had been tossed. Hermione got down from the counter and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Being so close to Draco made it hard not to jump his bones again and Hermione knew she was feeling the other affects of being a Veela mate and that was the want and need for them, to touch them when they are close like if you couldn't touch them you would die. She looked at him as he ran his hand through his hair and knew that she really wanted this to work. "I should probably go now." Draco said in an unsure voice.

"You don't have to. I mean if you don't want, you could stay and we could just talk." Hermione said not wanting him to leave yet. Draco smiled at her not wanting to leave yet either.

"Alright but only if you will play for me." Draco said pointing at the piano. Hermione bit her lip again, something that Draco loved when she did that. She walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Draco followed and sat down next to her. Hermione placed her hands on the keys and began to play a soft beautiful melody that Draco recognized. It was Clair De Lune a song that his mother use to play when he was younger. He remembered laying in his bed at night and the sounds of her playing the piano moving through the manor making it more of a home and less of a prison for him.

"My mother use to play this song when I was younger." Draco said watching her hands glide gracefully over the keys.

"It is one of my favorites. It was the first song I ever had a solo ballet dance to. I was thirteen years old." Hermione said remembering the days where she would dance all summer. She missed going to the studio and warming up in front of the mirrors and watching as she perfected her dancing moves and then would just put a piece of music on and move to the melody.

"Do you still dance?" He asked.

"No not really any more. I don't really have the time for it. Though I still have my Pointe shoes in my closet." Hermione admitted. She didn't want to get rid of them they reminded her of a simpler time.

"That's a shame. I would like to see you dance." Draco said. She continued to play and they continued to talk well into the night.

AN: Well there you have it. The next chapter. Please send me reviews and let me know your thoughts and remember to check out photobucket for related photos search for ssteele2989 and it is the album with the same title as the story.


	5. Run in with Ron

Chapter 5

Run in with Ron

AN: Hello! Look at that two chapters in one night. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts and remember to check out photobucket. Enjoy!

Hermione woke up the next morning and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against her counter remembering the previous night as she sipped from her coffee and smiled to herself. She and Draco had spent half of the night at her piano just talking about stupid stuff and getting to know each other better and she found that they actually had a lot in common when it came to books and intellect and he genuinely liked helping his mother with charity work though he didn't care to much for the parties. They had joked and teased each other and acted as though they had been friends for years.

Hermione finished her coffee and hoped in the shower to get ready to go to Harry's for brunch with him and Luna. Afterwards she charmed her hair dry and put it in her standard messy bun. She put on some skinny jeans with a t-shirt the had the album cover of the Beatles Abbey Road album on. Grabbing a black button up sweater and a yellow knit cap she put her silver flats on and checking her clock grabbed her purse and floo'd to Grimmuald place.

"Hermione it is so good to see you." Harry said giving her a big hug as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi Harry It's good to see you too but I can't breath." She said and he let go of his vice like hug on her.

"Hello Hermione it is good to see you." Luna said in her sweet voice. Hermione had to admit that Luna had grown to be a beautiful woman with her big green eyes and long blond hair. She was still odd but she was beautiful and she made Harry happy and that's what was important. After he and Ginny split shortly after the war no one thought that he would come back from it. He ran into Luna a year later and they had been nearly inseparable since.

"We hope you don't mind but Neville is here to and soisRon." Harry said mumbling the last part.

"I'm sorry Harry I thought I just heard you say that Ron is here?" Hermione asked. Harry just nodded dumbly and gave her an apologetic look. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose trying to get rid of the red she saw at the mention of his name. "Harry, dear, couldn't you have at least given me some warning?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry 'Mione she kinda just showed up and you know how he is with food and he loves Luna's cooking. If it makes you feel any better Ginny is coming with Blaise." Harry said.

"Just as long as that cow isn't here." Hermione said refereeing to the reason why it had finally ended between her and Ron. The straw that broke the camels back so to speak and that straws name was Lavender.

"No she isn't here though you will get a kick out of who came with Neville." Harry said. At the kitchen table there sat Ron who didn't look up when Harry announced that Hermione was there along with Neville and Blaise and Ginny who was talking with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw Pansy sitting holding Neville's hand. Oh this was just too weird.

"Hello everyone." Hermione chirped taking a sit between Ginny and Harry.

"Hello Hermione." Pansy said giving Hermione a smile. Hermione barely recognized Pansy. Her hair was shorter then she last remembered and she was actually pretty with soft brown eyes and her shiny black hair and perfect make up.

"Hello Pansy." Hermione said returning her smile. "Hello Neville how is teaching Herbology going?" Hermione asked.

"Great thank Hermione it is great to see you around you should come visit the school soon. We are still down a professor you know?" Neville said. He had been trying to recruit Hermione to become a teacher since they left school and she kept turning him down.

"I will keep that in mind Neville. So if I may ask how did you two…" Hermione began gesturing between the two who was probably the weirdest couple she had ever seen. Even the thought of her and Draco together didn't seem this bizarre.

"Well Pansy is the new potions professor and we started by talking over supplies that she needed from me then we became friends for a while and then it just kinda hit us I would say." Neville told her.

"Yes who knew that quite awkward Neville would become so debonair." Pansy said giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. It was clear to all around that they were very much in love with each other. It seemed to Hermione that everyone was head over heels in love but her.

"Well everything is ready." Luna said placing a platter of muffins on the table. Along with waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, scones, and juice. It all looked so good and Hermione's stomach gave a small growl not use to being made to wait this long to eat.

"Everything looks wonderful Luna." Pansy said. They passed around plates and filled their plates and caught up with each other.

"So how are things at the ministry?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Super busy and wants me to help her head a new charity for house elves." Hermione said.

"She is a wonderful woman." Pansy said.

"Yes she is I am looking forward to working with her." Hermione said.

"Is she still remodeling the manor I keep meaning to call on her for tea but with school just getting back in session it had been crazy." Pansy said.

"Yes she is. It is really quite something he difference between what the manor looked like and what it is now, you can hardly tell they are the same building." Hermione said.

"Go there often?" Ron sneered.

"I have been a few times." Hermione said calmly back to him.

"Hermione Blaise and I were going to go into Diagon Alley for some shopping later would you like to join us?" Ginny asked quickly before Ron could open his mouth again.

"Yes that would be lovely I would like to look for a few new books." Hermione said. "Luna I must say you have really done something to this place it looks wonderful." Hermione said.

"Thank you though it took a while to get the nargles out." Luna said. Luna really had turned Grimmuald Place around. The walls were now light tan and the floors were shinned wood. The furniture was all white and it really was a lot brighter here now.

"Yes it feels like a home now. A home that I want to share." Harry said getting down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box. "Luna Lovegood would you do me the extreme honor of being my wife and sharing my home and my life with me." Harry asked reveling a solitaire diamond ring. Luna had tears running down her face and nodded yes and kissed Harry who smiled like a fool and placed the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations." Hermione said standing up and hugging both Harry and Luna everyone else followed suit including Blaise and Pansy who didn't really know either of them. They finished there meal and said their goodbyes before going there separate ways for the afternoon.

"Hey I am going to Flourish and Blotts if you need me." Hermione said breaking off from Ginny and Blaise who both nodded and continued down the alley. Hermione loved coming in here. The smell of books and the cracking of a fresh binding were some of her favorite things. She climbed the stairs to the upper floor and started scanning the titles. One caught her attention and she climbed the ladder to retrieve which posed difficult because it was packed tightly between the books around it. She finally gave it a hard jerk but that caused her to lose her balance and she fell from the ladder was more surprised when she didn't hit the ground but was caught in strong arms.

"Well that was graceful." Said Draco as he held her in his arms as she tried to catch her breath after what he was sure something that scared her half to death.

"Oh thank you for catching me. I can't believe that happened." Hermione said as Draco placed her feet firmly on the ground.

"Well I certainly hope that book was worth your life because you almost lost it" Draco said looking over the edge of the floor they were standing on. "It would have been quite the fall." He said after giving a whistle.

"Yes well I hardly think it would have killed me." She said looking over the ledge to and thanking the heavens above that he caught her. If she had hit the rail and gone over it she wasn't sure what kind of damage would have been done. "So what are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's a book store what else would I be doing here?" He teased.

"Yes of course. Find anything interesting?" She asked.

"Yes I did how about you or should I just assume so since you wanted it so badly." He joked.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is an interesting book. It is the new addition to the lost, odd, and outdated laws book. It helps with work and there are some pretty interesting laws that people don't remember or choose to forget until it is useful to them." Hermione told him.

"Work has fully consumed your life hasn't it." Draco said.

"No," Hermione said but wasn't convincing. Draco just chuckled at her.

"Shall we go purchase our books then?" Draco asked gesturing to the stairs. Hermione nodded and they went to see the clerk. Draco purchased his book and then paid for Hermione's after much protest from her.

"Thank you for my book you really didn't have to pay for it." Hermione said holding the book to her chest her arms crossed over it.

"It was my pleasure." Draco said.

"Hermione…Draco. Fancying seeing you here too." Ginny said bounding over to them with what must have been twenty bags hanging off her arm and more with Blaise.

"Did you buy out the whole store again?" Hermione asked.

"Not even close but designing your own clothing line gets tiresome and sometimes you just want to wear someone else's designs. Plus I can say that it is scouting the competition." Ginny said with a shrug. Ginny had been working hard at her clothing line that had taken off after the war especially with muggle borns who got a bit of home clothing mixed with that of the wizarding world. Hermione shook her head and they continued to walk around Diagon Alley.

"Well I am starving I think it is time for some dinner." Ginny announced. Of course she would be hungry working up an appetite carrying around now double the amount of bag she had earlier.

"Ginny you can do magic would you please just shrink everything down and put in one bag." Hermione asked.

"Of course why didn't I think of that." Ginny said taking out her wand and doing as Hermione suggested.

"And about dinner I can't I need to get home I haven't been there all day. Though you are all more then welcome to come over for dinner of course." Hermione said. She didn't care if they came over she just wanted to go home.

"You cooking?" Blaise asked.

"Yes I will cook and no I won't let Ginny near the food." Hermione added getting a look from Ginny and a sigh of relief from Blaise. Hermione giggled a little and they apparated with her to her apartment to find Ron standing in the living room.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Hermione chocked out.

"I decided that I want the flat." Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked becoming angry in an instant. She really thought they were through this and she could move on with her life.

"I want the flat you can find some place else you have the money, we lived together long enough that the wizarding world could recognize what we had as a marriage and I get half of everything that was our and I want the flat you can have the studio apartment in Soho." Ron informed her. Hermione was shocked and she wanted to strangle him.

"This Flat wasn't ours. It is in my name I paid for everything and everything in this place was purchased by me and so even if you want to take this to court which trust me you don't, you will get nothing. I was generous enough to give you the flat in Soho and that is good enough. You cheated on me Ronald. You deserve nothing and you will get nothing now get out of my home before I Avada you." Hermione seethed at him.

"I cheated on you because you were a fridged bitch who only cared about you work, I'm surprised you aren't fucking some half-breed." Ron fumed and Hermione's hand hitting his face echoed through the room causing the others to flinch. Hermione went to hit him again but Draco came up behind her and held her back.

"I think you need to leave." Blaise said stepping forward.

"I would like to see you try." Ron said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you will leave this flat now and you will not return. If you do come back and Hermione doesn't press harassment charges I will and what will mother think after she hers about this. You are already in enough trouble with her for what you did to Hermione. You really want her to find out about this too." Ginny said shutting Ron up instantly.

"This isn't over." He sneered at Hermione before walking out of the flat and slamming the door behind.

"I am very sorry you had to see that." Hermione said straitening herself up and holding back the tears the best she could. "Would you excuse me for a moment." She said walking quickly to her bedroom and closing the door behind her before letting the tears flow. How could he be like that. Hermione had given him everything for two years was faithful and loving and he treated her like an old toy. She composed herself and used her wand to clear her face of signs that she had been crying. She took her hat off and tossed it on her bed before going back to the living room to find Draco, Blaise, and Ginny sitting on the couch and whispering to each other looking up when they heard her steps on the floor as she entered the room.

""Mione we don't have to stay we can go." Ginny said in a sweet quite voice.

"Nonsense, you all are hungry and I have a kitchen full of food. Now lets go decide what we will be having for dinner." Hermione said going to her kitchen and opening her fridge to look through it. After much deliberation they decided on chicken Marsala with grilled garlic asparagus and mashed potatoes with a small salad and fresh rolls. Hermione charmed the potatoes to peel and cut themselves while she made the wine sauce and tenderized the chicken. Blaise had gone over to the piano and began to play some classical tunes while Draco and Ginny sat at the counter talking. Hermione had given them all wine to drink while they waited and everyone was seeming to loosen up after the incident with Ron.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Draco asked in Hermione's ear causing her to jump slightly.

"Don't do that while I am holding a knife." Hermione said catching her breath. Draco just smiled at her. "No thank you though I have everything here. The wonders of magic are taking care of most of the prep work but the cooking I will do on my own. It helps keep me calm." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well it all smells wonderful so far." Draco said kissing the top of her head then going over to talk with Blaise.

"That boy is so in love with you." Ginny said quietly over the counter.

"Gin don't start please." Hermione said in a tired voice.

"I am just saying. Forget Ron and move on to bigger better things. He is clearly head over heels for you and you are so into him I can tell." Ginny said in a knowing voice.

"It's complicated Gin. I just can't right now okay." She said continuing with cooking the chicken in the skillet. Once dinner was done they all sat at the table again and passed the dishes around filling their plates.

"This is amazing." Blaise said with his mouth half full and looking like he could make love to his plate of food.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a small blush and taking another bit of chicken. They continued with dinner and Hermione felt a sense of comfort with the others sitting around her. She felt a sense of home as they laughed and joke around the table.

"'Mione is that okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?" Hermione said rejoining the conversation after letting her mind wonder.

"If we clean up from dinner would you play and sing for us while we do it?" Ginny asked again.

"Oh yeah sure. What would you like to hear?" Hermione asked standing up and heading to the piano.

"Will you do the nearness of you. You know how I love that that song. Hermione sat down at the piano and sang while playing the piano and the others cleaned up from dinner. After the first song she began to play moonlight sonata. By the time she was done with that everyone was sitting around the piano just listening to her play.

"Another one please?" Ginny asked.

"If you will sing with me this time." Hermione told her. Ginny agreed and went and sat with Hermione at the piano. "And what shall we do?' Hermione asked.

"I dreamed a dream?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and began to play taking the first bit of the song with Ginny taking other bits and they finished the song together. Hermione had always enjoyed singing with Ginny because she could do the same songs as Hermione and it was hard to find someone who could belt like her.

"You two were simply wonderful. Ginny why didn't you could sing." Blaise said coming over and giving Ginny a small kiss on the lips. Hermione rubbed her hands against her jeans and stood up.

"You have a beautiful voice." Draco whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. She thanked him and blushed even more.

"Well I think it is time we all get going. Some of us have work in the morning." Blaise said. Everyone agreed and said their goodnight even Draco. Hermione went back to her room and put on her pajamas before sliding into her bed and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

The Nearness of you Lyrics

_Its not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
Its just the nearness of you_

It isnt your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
Its just the nearness of you

When youre in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If youll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you


	6. One more thing

Chapter 6

One more thing

An: Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed especially flowersNfreaks, you dear are awesome. Please continue to review and check out photobucket for picture that relate to the story. Enjoy!

The week had been really busy for Hermione and she had no time to meet with any of her friends. The only time she had seen Ginny was at their weekly Monday lunch. She had agreed that week to meet Narcissa for an early afternoon tea on Saturday and then she was to go to Ginny's workshop to help her with a new design that Ginny wanted to try on her. On top of running charities, doing her ministry work, and trying to find time to spend with her friends and family she had agreed to let Ginny try out new ideas on her and use her body as a base for her runway line. The only problem was Hermione was not as tall as the runway models Ginny used. And now she was getting ready to go talk to Narcissa about opening another charity. Just one more thing for Hermione to add to her to-do list.

Hermione pulled a gray knit sweater dress out of her closet and pulled it on over her black leggings. She sat on her bed and pulled on black flat heeled boots and checked herself over one more time before she floo'd to Malfoy Manor to have tea with Narcissa to discuss the new charity she wanted to start. She had floo'd directly into Narcissa's sitting room. She stepped out of the fireplace and cleaned herself off with a quick spell. She looked around her and saw that like the other rooms she had seen in the Manor this one was feminine as well. The room was round and all of the walls were a pale pink with white crown molding. There was a piano and a harp across the room from where she floo'd in at that was in front of one of the four large windows that let light into the room. In front of the fire place was a chase lounge that was made with dark wood and cream silk.

"Hermione wonderful to see you." Narcissa said standing up from where she sat at a small table to Hermione's right. The table was set with tea for two and a tray of pastries.

"Mrs. Malfoy wonderful to see you too. I am so sorry it took me so long to get back with you about this meeting." Hermione said shaking Narcissa's hand and following her back to the table. Hermione was always in shock at how Narcissa always seemed to look impeccable with her blonde hair and small frame and today was no exception even though she seemed to be trying to be casual in black silk pants that flowed as she walked and a matching top. Her long silky blonde hair fell down over her shoulder and Hermione thought it made her look younger. "So how can I help you?" Hermione asked as Narcissa poured tea.

"Well like I said before I would like to start a charity that raises money to help the betterment of house elves and to educate wizards on the proper ways to handle them. " Narcissa said.

" you do realize that I am fighting to get the servitude of house elves abolished don't you?" Hermione asked taking a sip from her tea.

"Yes but did you stop to think that if you do that house elves will have no purpose in life. If you speak to the house elves they enjoy serving that is what they were created for as animal was created for man to eat. If we pay them and cloth them as they want to be clothed they can still be free and do what they have done for centuries." Narcissa informed her.

"I see your point. Now you said to give them wages. So I would need to work on a law stating what they should be paid for their services. That will be hard to do since they most wizards believe that house elves are animals but if we do get the word out and educate people on the workings of house elves than we may be able to move somewhere with helping to free house elves. Though it will be hard to keep track if everyone would follow it if it was put into effect that all house elves were to be freed and allowed to choose their employer." Hermione said.

"Yes it will be and that is why I want you to head this. You know by far what it would take to get all of this handled and I of course will support any needs you will have financially. My house elves I am sure would be glad to speak with you and they will speak freely since they are all free and I have already begun to pay them though it took some convincing for them to take the money." Narcissa said with a smile remembering how her house elves reacted when they were freed. They had thought they were all going to be thrown out and begged Narcissa not to free them and when she told them that she would pay them they all but fainted at the idea.

"That is wonderful we can use you and your family as a sort poster child for the charity and to support the law that shows it can work and that it is for the betterment of all. That is if it okay with you." Hermione added.

"Of course I think that would be a wonderful idea. You just let me know what you need from me and I will give you everything you need." Narcissa said.

"Does Draco also support this?" Hermione asked taking another drink from her tea.

"Yes he does and it was he that suggested I ask you to head this for me. He told me about you S.P.E.W. that you did in school and I thought it was a wonderful idea." Narcissa said.

"Oh yes I was teased for those initials. Everyone kept calling it spew. It made me so angry." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Oh yes I could see how they did that." Narcissa said. The continued to talk for a little while longer before Hermione left to meet with Ginny.

"Ginny if you stick me one more time you will learn what it feels like to get bat boogied yourself." Hermione growled as she stood letting Ginny pin the dress in.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I think you have lost weight because I used the measurements from the last dress to do this one. I don't know why I have to take it in so much." Ginny said putting the last pin in. "There perfect. Okay now you can look." Ginny said stepping away and admiring her handy work. The dress was a v-neck empire waist dress that was red and flowed down and when you walked the front opened to show a black underneath.

"Ginny it is simply wonderful. One of my favorites." Hermione said turning this way and that to see herself in the mirror. It reminded Hermione of a Grecian style of dress.

"Okay lets get you out of that one and into the next." Ginny said carefully unzipping the dress so Hermione could step out of it. The next dress was a pale pink made with chiffon and was empire waisted as well but where the other dress was a v-neck this one was strapless and had beautiful bead work just beneath her breast line. Ginny zipped up the back and this one fit perfectly. Hermione felt like a Greek goddess in this one. The material was soft and hung gracefully off her body where it pooled in the back due to the small train it had.

"Oh I am a genius." Ginny said looking at Hermione in the dress.

"It's brilliant Ginny, one of your best I think." Hermione said.

"We need to find a reason for you to wear this dress out." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Ginny you haven't even premiered it yet. Don't you want to wait till after your next show before it's out in the public?" Hermione asked.

"No this one I'm not adding it is too perfect for you. I honestly don't think anyone could pull it off better then you." Ginny said.

"I agree." Blaise said startling both women as he approached and gave Ginny a small kiss. "Hello love." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprise to see him.

"I wanted to see what you were doing tonight." He said.

"Nothing why what did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking dinner at Le Cerise." Blaise said

"The new French restaurant. How did you get reservations?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well I didn't, Draco did but he had to get a table for four so I was gonna have you ask Granger but since you are here already what do you say? Come have dinner with us tonight? Eight O'clock." Blaise asked turning his attention to Hermione.

"Um sure I guess I have no plans." Hermione said.

"Oh this is wonderful the four of us on a real date together. Honey you go and we will meet you at the restaurant later tonight. Hermione and I need to finish up here and get ready." Ginny said kissing Blaise goodbye and sending him on his way and turning to Hermione with a devious grin that made Hermione groan.

"Ginny could this dress be any tighter or shorter for that matter?" Hermione asked as she tugged at the bottom of the dress Ginny had brought over for her. The dress was gorgeous in it's vibrant red color. One strap was done as a bow and the other was the edges of folds that came up slightly from the folds that crossed from just above her right hip up to her shoulder. It hugged her tightly showing off her curves and made her legs look super long.

"You really want me to answer that?" Ginny joked checking her dress that was a black dress that had white cross work across the top and then white straight across at the waist and bottom of the dress. "Anyways stop complaining you look great and I love the way you did your hair." Ginny commented. Hermione had taken her hair back and braided a small amount of it just above her neck and let the rest hang loose down her back.

"Thanks Gin, no go and do your favorite part and raid my shoes." Hermione said going over to her vanity and pulling out simple diamond stud earrings to wear with her dress. Ginny came back holding a pair of red peep toe stiletto's that were made in the same material as her dress.

"I didn't even know I had those." Hermione said taking the shoes from Ginny who just rolled her eyes and sighed. She spritzed a bit of light perfume on her and touched up her red lip stick before both girls were satisfied with there looks. They grabbed their clutch purses and putting on their coats apparated to Diagon alley to meet the men.

Hermione and Ginny entered the restaurant and were led to the table where the men were sitting. Hermione looked around her at the splendor of the restaurant. The tables and chairs were all done in the eighteenth century style and were lit by candle light. The walls were dark wood and the floor was made of a soft carpet. There were tall standing vases that each had a wide variety of white flowers and pale greenery.

They reached the table and the men stood up to greet them. The man that had led them to the table offered to take their coats and the girls took them off. When Draco saw the dress that Hermione was wearing and how it hugged her he had to take a deep breath to calm his heart but that didn't really help him because he inhaled her scent. She smelled like spiced apples and it made Draco's mouth water and long to put his lips to her skin.

"You ladies look exquisite." Blaise said as they all took their seat around the square table. Both men wore similar suit of black with white shirt and black ties but seemed so different. Where Draco's suit was cut tight and straight, Blaise had a looser fit to it and seemed more relaxed then Draco's. The wine server came over and Draco ordered a bottle of two hundred year old wine that caused Hermione to gasp a little. She new what a bottle from France that old would cost as minimum, she didn't want to think about the up charge. He just smiled and said to keep another in the wings for later. A tray of cheese, bread and crackers, fruit and veggies was brought to them as well as their wine.

"So how was everyone's week?" Hermione asked as they snacked on the platter.

"Busy." Ginny said simply. Both men chimed in the same.

"Well aren't you a talkative bunch." Hermione teased.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"Well it was busy and I finally met with your mother about the charity she wants me to set up for house elves. I really think she may be on to something that will benefit everyone and it is a route I had not thought about. She is quite brilliant." Hermione said.

"Yes she is I knew you would be perfect for the job." Draco said raising his wine glass to his lips.

"Yes she told me about that though you tortured me for the name in school." Hermione said.

"The initials were S.P.E.W who wouldn't make fun of that." Draco teased her.

"It's true 'Mione you didn't pick the best name for it." Ginny said.

"I am abandoned it would seem." Hermione said pretending to be desperately sad. They all laughed and ordered their soup course when the server came back around. The wine continued to flow along with the food and laughter. Hermione found herself smiling and feeling more light hearted than she had in a while the same way she felt now every time she was around the three she was sharing dinner with. If she had been asked a year ago, even a month ago, if she would be on a double date with two former Sytherin's she would have laughed and asked if they needed to go to 's mental health ward. But now it seemed like they had been friends all their lives and she found herself thinking that it was so stupid how they all behaved in school and how much animosity there had been between their two houses like the eternal Romeo and Juliet house conflict. Both houses were great and had great people in them they just had different priorities.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

"About school and how immature most of us acted. You know it was so stupid how just because we were in different houses that it meant you had to automatically hate the other before you even got to know them. And look at all of us now. Harry and Luna getting married, Pansy and Neville, which I did not see coming, and the four of us. It is nice that we have all grown up and put our past and differences behind us." Hermione told them and everyone agreed with her.

They finished there dinner with a wonderful chocolate dessert and decided to walk around Diagon Alley for a little while. The night had cooled and Hermione was glad she had brought her coat. Draco noticed her pulling her coat up closer around her and pulled her in close to him to share some of his warmth. Hermione leaned into him and felt his warm hard body against hers even through all of the clothing between them. She felt safe in his arms which is something she never felt with Ron. Ron had never actually pulled her in close and walked with her like this. If anyone who saw them like this they would have thought the two were very much in love with each other, and that was what Hermione thought as well. This must be what love looks like and it couldn't have been a more perfect night to feel this happy, the night was clear and lit by a full moon. Hermione looked up at Draco with a smile on her face thinking about how nice the whole evening had been.

"What?" Draco asked noticing Hermione looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said kissing him on the cheek and looking back in front of her where she could see Ginny and Blaise walking ahead of them. Blaise was whispering something in Ginny's ear that made her giggle. "Tonight was wonderful." She said.

"Yes it was though I would like to take you on a proper date, just you and I." Draco told her.

"I would like that but under one condition." Hermione told.

"And what is that?" He asked amused.

"I get to pick what we do." Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

"Why am I worried all of the sudden?" He asked and Hermione just laughed. "Tomorrow night around five be at my place and where something casual." Hermione told him.

"Alright. What's casual?" He asked as a joked and Hermione lightly gave him a push with her hip. They walked for a little while longer both laughing before they sad good night and headed to their homes.

**AN: Well let me know what you thought. Draco and Hermione's first official date is coming up in the next chapter. Tell me what you think they should do on their date and remember it is Hermione who is choosing so keep that in mind when you give me your thoughts.**


	7. First Date

Chapter 7

First Date

AN: Hello! Thank you for my reviews even though they were still few the make me smile to see my reader's thoughts. Thank you all for your date ideas as well. Remember to check out photobucket and if you notice there are picture without titles that is because I have not used them in the story yet so keep a look out for those to get titles once they are used. Enjoy!

Hermione was starting to get nervous. She never got nervous about a date but here she was nervous with butterflies floating around in her stomach. She had tried about ten outfits before settling on a pair of flare legged jeans with a blue and white stripped long sleeve shirt. She added a large blue belt at her waist on top of the shirt to add a little something to it and put in blue earrings that looked like flowers. She put her long curly hair up in a pony tail with those few curls that always escaped hanging here and there about her face. She had little make up on. Only enough to define her features and look out together. She put on a little of her perfume and slipped into her blue flats that matched the belt she was wearing. She looked over herself once more checking to make sure everything was in place, no rips or stains that she had missed over. Just as she had decided that she was satisfied with her look there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breathe and walked from her room to answer the door.

Draco stood in her doorway holding a bouquet of red orchids. He wore a pair of dark jeans with a gray v neck sweater under his black pea coat. His hair was natural and fell into his face. Hermione realized that no matter what he wore he always looked amazing.

"Hello." Hermione said her face lighting up with a smile and her stomach doing summersaults.

"Hello. You look great." He said stepping in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Here I got these for you." He said offering her the flowers.

"Thank you they are wonderful." Hermione said taking the flowers from him and bringing them to her nose to take a small sniff of their fragrance. "I am just going to put these in some water and then we can get going." Hermione said walking to the kitchen and pulling out a vase from under her sink.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked leaning against her counter as she filled the vase up with water.

"You will see when we get there." Hermione told him placing the flowers in the vase and taking them out into her living room placing them in the center of the coffee table. "Well ready to go?" She asked going to the closet by the front door and taking out her coat and purse. Draco nodded and they left her building going to the attached parking garage. Hermione pulled her keys out of her purse and walked over to a red car. Draco stopped short as she opened her door.

"What is that?" Draco asked staring at her.

"It's a car a 1969 Triumph GT6 to be exact. What have you never seen a car before?" she asked.

"No I have. Just not one like that." Draco said approaching the car. Sure he had seen picture of cars and had even ridden in a limo once or twice but he had never seen a little sports car like this, and he certainly wouldn't have thought this would be the kind of car she would own. Hermione just shuck her head and got in the car. Draco got in the car and followed Hermione's suit of putting a seat belt on. She put her key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. She pulled out of her parking spot and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Music played from the speakers as she pulled onto a highway and they passed by some of the city.

"So not to be rude or pry but how do you afford the pent house and I am sure this car wasn't cheap?" Draco asked.

"Trust fund from my grandparents, plus I invest money in a few profitable things, and I get paid pretty well at my job." Hermione told him.

"Well at least I know you aren't with me for my money." He joked.

"Not at all. I'm with for your good looks." She teased him.

"Ah and the true motives come out." He said with a laugh and Hermione laughed with him. "What is this music?" Draco asked.

"It is Let's Get Lost by Beck with Bat for Lashes. I love with song." Hermione said turning the music up a bit. They drove for a few more minutes before Hermione pulled into a parking lot and shut her car off.

"What is this place?" Draco asked taking in the brick building in front of them that had a glowing neon sign on top of it.

"A bowling alley. Come on it will be fun." Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Draco looked around him and felt slightly grossed out. Everything looked old and slightly dirty and smelled odd to him. It was loud and Draco felt very out of place. Hermione walked up to a counter where a large that reminded Draco of Hagrid stood looking unhappy.

"Hello we will need a lane for one hour please." Hermione said politely.

"That will be five pounds." The man said gruffly. Hermione went to take her wallet out put Draco slide a note across the counter. "Lane 15." The man said but Hermione had hardly heard because she was shocked that Draco had muggle money on him. They walked to the lane they had been assigned and Hermione sat down at the small computer.

"Would you like to go first?" Hermione asked.

"No you go first I have never done this before so I would rather take a few lessons from you first." Draco said sitting next to her. She put in their names then asked to see his shoes.

"What are you going to do with my shoes?" Draco asked with a confused look as Hermione took out her wand discreetly and bent down close to his shoes. She whispered a quick spell transforming both their shoes into bowling shoes.

"I transfigured them to blowing shoes otherwise we would be slipping everywhere. Now we each need to pick a ball." Hermione said standing up and walking over to a shelf that had large colorful balls along the rows. "Just pick a ball that you think you can toss down the lane. Don't pick something to heavy or you won't be able to get the speed and control out of it." Hermione told him picking a few balls and feeling their weight before she settled on a lime green one. Draco was just kind of staring at them not really sure what to do. He really hoped that Hermione had fun tonight because he was defiantly out of his element on this one. Hermione noticed him and picked a ten-pound black ball.

"Here try this one." She said handing it to him. He simply took the ball from her and followed her back to the lane. She set her ball down on the return rack at their lane and Draco followed.

"Okay so here is what you want to do when you bowl. First you will take you ball and put your fingers in the proper spots." She said demonstrating with her ball. "I am right handed so therefore I will bowl with my right hand. Now the goal is to knock down as many pins as you can. No I tend to throw to the left so I am going to take about two small steps to the left of the center so that when I release my ball and it curves over it will still be towards the center. Now I am going to walk up and bring my ball back and release keeping my wrist straight and not turning it." Hermione said. "Did you get all of that?" she asked looking at his blank expression. "Okay just watch me and we will go from there." Hermione said with a smile before taking her place. She took a calming breath and stepped towards the lane releasing the ball as she neared and struck seven pins down. Draco watched her intently taking note of how she moved. Hermione waited for her ball to come back and repeated her actions striking down the rest of her pins. "So are you ready to try?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Draco said with a shrug. He picked up his ball feeling grossed out by the oils on it. He repeated what he say Hermione but only hi a few pins on the left side.

"Okay that was good for the first try Hermione said picking up Draco's ball and walking it up to him. "But stand more to this side since you seem to have s pretty straight throw." She said putting her hands on his wrist and side stepping with him. "And remember to keep you wrist straight." She said sliding her hand down his and placing her hand on his wrist. "And relax. This isn't a competition." She said giving him a reassuring smile. He gave him a quick nod and did as he was instructed hitting down more pins this time.

"That was great. Just keep that up." She said picking up her ball and taking her turn again.

"Okay this is the last frame." Hermione told him. She was beating him pretty badly but it was his first time and he was actually doing well knocking down between sex to eight pins each turn and he had even gotten a spare once. "Just relax and let the ball go ok." She said giving him a pep talk. He took his place and let the ball go getting a strike. Hermione jumped up and clapped with a big smile on her face. Draco turned around with a big smile on his a swooped her into a big hug and spun her around both of them laughing. "That was great. You did wonderfully for your first time." She told him as he set her back down.

"Thanks that was actually kind of fun." Draco said sitting down.

"Well what would you like to do now? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes where would you like to get something to eat?" Draco asked transfiguring his shoes back as Hermione did the same.

"There is a place just down the road here we can walk to." Hermione told them. They picked up there coats and Hermione her purse and they walked down the road to an old diner.

Draco and Hermione slipped into a booth and picked up the menus in front of them. This place too was like the bowling alley, old and well used. It looked like it hadn't been updated in about fifty years with white tiles every where and red neon. There was an old juke box playing out dated music and Draco noticed all of the staff seemed to be older than fifty. A woman wearing an all white dress that feel to the knees with a white apron over it approached their table.

"Hello my name is Jane and I will be taking care of you. Have you decided what you'll be having dears?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I am ready." Hermione said looking to Draco who nodded. "I would like the hamburger please with not onion or pickle with fries and a chocolate shake please." Hermione said reading from her menu.

"All right and for you dear?" Jane asked.

"I'll have the same thank you." Draco said. "So do you come here often?" Draco asked.

"My parents use to bring me out bowling when I was little and we would always go to a little hole in the wall diner afterwards. I found this place about a year ago but haven't been much. So how often do you go out into the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

"Not very often at all. I really haven't had a reason to." Draco told her.

"Well we will have to change that. I think you will really like some of the things it has to offer." Hermione said. Their server brought over their milk shakes and they made a bit more small talk before there food arrived.

"Oh that is just gross." Draco said as he watched Hermione did one of her fries into her milkshake them eat it.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Hermione told him.

"I think I will pass on that one." Draco told her.

"What to scared to try something new." Hermione teased.

"No I just know I won't like it. I don't even need to try it to know that." Draco said.

"If you say so." Hermione said dipping another fry giving Draco a challenging look as she popped the fry into her mouth. "Mmm so good." She teased. He just laughed and agreed to try it.

"That is ok I guess though I think I will stick to ketchup." Draco said after trying Hermione's idea.

"See it's not gross." She said. He just rolled his eyes at her but smiled. They ate their meal and Draco paid leaving a generous tip for their sever.

"So Draco I want to ask you something?" Hermione said as they walked back to her car.

"Okay shoot." He said.

"I know that by their twenty-first birthday if a veela hasn't been accepted they die. I was just wondering when your birthday is?" she asked.

"It's not till June. So you have eight months to decide." He told her but stopped and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eye. "But like I said I don't hold you to anything. If you feel like we don't work well together or you don't develop feelings of love for me that is okay. Your happiness is all that matters to me and if loving someone else is what will make you happy then I will die a happy man." She nodded her head and they walked quietly back to her car.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked as they got out of her car back at her flat.

"I would like that very much." He said. They walked back up to her flat and Hermione poured them each a glass of wine when they got there.

"So next time I pick the date." Draco said as they sat in her living room.

"Alright you can pick the next one." Hermione said with a sigh.

"How about Friday?" Draco asked.

"Friday is good for me. What time?"

"Eight?"

"Eight works for me. Did you have anything in mind?" Hermione asked taking a sip from her wine.

"Yes I do. Wear something nice. A Dress would be good." Draco said with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?"

"Did you tell me what we where doing tonight?" Draco answered back.

"So that's how it's going to be? Nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Hermione said looking at him with a glint in her eye.

"No there is not." He said in a confident manner. Hermione sat her glass down on the table and took his from him as well and set it down. She swung her leg over and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed his neck. "Will you tell me now?" she whispered.

"No" He said in a low voice. She kissed his neck again and moved hr lips up and nibbled lightly on his ear. Draco's breathing was becoming more rapid as he placed his hand on her lower back and lifted her shirt slightly to touch her smooth skin.

"How about now?"

"Still no." She kissed along his jaw line and brushed her lips lightly over his teasing him.

"And now?" she whispered her lips brushing against his as she spoke. He stared at her for a moment before capturing her lips with his. He placed a hand on the back of her neck while the other stayed on her back as he moved them so he was laying on top of her not breaking their kiss. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he obliged her by opening his mouth slightly and letting their tongue mingles as there hands explored each other. Draco kissed down her neck nipping her and there causing a soft moan to escape from her lips that was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. He kissed across her collar bone and down over the tops of her breast and up the other side of her neck before capturing her lips again. Hermione ran her hands down his back and pulled his sweater up and over his head and tossed it over her couch. Draco undid the belt around her waist and pulled her shirt off to revel a peach lace bra. He ran his hands down her side feeling her warm skin against his. Hermione sat up slightly a pushed Draco back so she was on top of him and kissed down his perfectly tones chest. Kissing all the way down to his hip bone running her hands along his torso as well memorizing ever curve in his chest and then kissing her way back up and kissing his perfectly formed lips. Draco sat up do she was straddling him again. Draco ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra with skill and pulled it down off her arms and bringing his hands up to touch her milky breast running his finger of her hardened nipples. Hermione became more frenzied at the sensation he was causing with his touch and attacked his lips with a new fever that Draco met with his own. He wanted nothing more then to take her to her bedroom and spend the next month making love to her, worshiping her body the whole time.

"Hermione." He whispered against her lips.

"Yes?" She asked continuing to kiss him.

"We have too…I can't…I want you so badly right now." He said with a growl kissing her fiercely losing himself in the to each sensation she was causing in his body. She moaned against his lips and moved her hips along his erection that she could feel straining against his pants. She had never wanted someone so much in her life and that scared and thrilled her, but she knew that is they kept going there was no turning back. Draco stopped kissing her and looked at her. He saw the same thing in her eyes as she saw in his. "I'm sorry I lost myself." He said looking away from her and leaning down to pick up her shirt and hand it to her.

"No that was my fault I shouldn't have tried that on you." She said ashamed and took her shirt pulling it over her head not bothering with her bra.

"You are so beautiful." He said giving her a small kiss. She blushed and climbed off his lap and walked to the back of the couch grabbing his sweater that she had tossed and handed it back to him kissing his neck from where she stood behind him.

"So are you." She whispered before walking back around the couch and sitting next to him.

"Well I should probably go you have work in the morning." Draco said standing up.

"Yes it is getting late." Hermione said standing up and walking Draco to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." Draco said standing in her door way.

"Me too. I am looking forward to Friday." She said.

"Remember wear something nice. A more formal style cocktail dress should be good." He said leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Go before I tear your clothes back off." Hermione said to him kissing him again. He chuckled against her lips bid her a good night and went home.

AN: Sorry for any mistakes this chapter didn't get proof read. Here are the lyrics for the song playing in Hermione's car.

Touch me I'm cold, unable to control

Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows

And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow

With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts

It's not hard for us to say what we should not

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

Touch me I'm cold, unable to control

Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows

And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

Let's get lost

Let's get lost

Let's get lost

Let's get lost


	8. I'm falling for you

Chapter 8

I'm falling for you

AN: Hello there! Thank you to those who reviewed I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please continue to leave your thought and remember to check out photobucket for updates. Enjoy!

"So how was your date?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat in a small café near the ministry having their usual Monday lunch together.

"It was great I took him bowling." Hermione said remembering how wonderful the previous night had been.

"Really how did he do with that?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"He actually did pretty well once he got the hang of it and then we grabbed dinner and went back to my place." Hermione said avoiding eye contact as she said the last bit.

"Oh really details please." Ginny said sitting up in her chair.

"Ginny! No!" Hermione said feeling embarrassed and her cheeks reddening.

"Oh come on tell me. I want the dirty details." Ginny said.

"Nothing happened nothing can happen at least not right now." Hermione told her slumping in her chair.

"Why not? Is he seeing someone else?" Ginny asked.

"No it's just complicated." Hermione said with a long sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What is complicated about it he likes you, you like him right, so what is standing in the way?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny what do you remember about veelas?" Hermione asked.

"Well since Bill married one a lot. Why?" Ginny asked. Hermione stared at her and the realization come over Ginny's face. "He?" Ginny began.

"Yep."

"And you are?"

"Yep."

"Oh!" Ginny said sitting back in her chair as well taking in the information she had just been given. "How long?" Ginny asked.

"Eight months." Hermione told her pushing her food around her plate. "Don't say anything though Gin. I am still trying to work through it." Hermione told her and Ginny nodded.

"How are you dealing with the whole thing?" Ginny asked.

"You mean the whole my once worst enemy is supposed to be the love of my life and I am kinda falling for him thing? Pretty well actually." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah that would take some getting use to I suppose. But you know what they say about opposites." Ginny said. Hermione just nodded her head and stared at her plate.

"Gin, how did you know that you and Blaise were going to work out after everything that happened in school?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really, the more time I spent with him the more I realized that we have all grown over the past two years and that the past is the past and it needs to be left there and we can't keep bringing old things up. And there is just something about the way he looks at me and holds me that makes me feel safe and truly loved." Ginny said getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"You really do love him don't you?" Hermione said looking at Ginny's expression.

"Yes I do. I never thought I would love anyone after Harry but here I am in love with a Syltherin." Ginny said with a smile that seemed to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Who would have thought that of us? Dating Sytherin's." Hermione joked.

"Not me, I would have thought them mental." Ginny said with a light laugh. The girls finished their lunch and agreed that they needed to set up another movie night with the boys before heading off back to work.

Hermione had spent the week writing up a new bill to put into law the freeing of house elves to where they would be paid a salary and aloud to choose their employers. She had also been putting notes together to ask the Malfoy's house elves and to have a reporter from the daily profit come to the manor to speak with Narcissa and observe how the house elves were doing. Narcissa had owl'd her that Wednesday to tell her she was setting up a charity ball for mid December to raise money and awareness for the cause and that many of her friends had already pledge their support to her, which Hermione found to be wonderful news. All in all Hermione's week had been very productive and she was ready to get home and get ready for her second official date with Draco and then have a nice relaxing weekend at home.

Hermione came home late on Friday getting out the last bit of corresponded she needed to send out before flooing home and dashing to her room to step in her shower. After cleaning herself up she wrapped herself in a robe and dried her hair with a charm having her curls fall in large soft ringlets rather then her tighter natural curl. She went and sat at her vanity and did her make up light and natural like usual but giving her eyes a bit more of a smoky look. She looked at her clock and saw that it was already seven-thirty so she went to her dresser and picked out a set of black lace strapless bra and knickers and putting them on. She sat on her bed and moistened her skin with lotion before walking to her closet to pull out a dress Ginny had designed. She knew Draco would love it because it was emerald green. She slipped into the dress and zipped it adjusting herself and twirled in front of the mirror. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline dress that was tight to the hips were it flared out a little and fell to just above her knees. She picked out a pair of silver strappy heels and finished the look off with simple emerald earrings and a silver chain necklace with a small emerald hanging from it. She picked a small silver clutch purse and put her wand lipstick and other essential it. She looked herself over in the mirror and satisfied with how she looked went out to the family room to grab her coat and at exactly eight there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Draco standing there in black dress pants and a black shirt tucked into it with a leather belt and his black pea coat. Black was becoming her new favorite color because he looked delectable in it.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning in green." Draco said taking in Hermione's look.

"Thank you, you look wonderful too." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked offering his arm. She nodded and took it and then felt the familiar pulling in her stomach of apparation. When her feet came in contact with ground again she found herself in a room lit only by candle light. It looked like she was in a very expensive hotel suite. She felt a breeze coming from behind her and turned to see a small table set for two with candles lighting the table and behind it where two French doors that were opened and had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower.

"You brought me to Paris?" Hermione said in a stunned voice. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was here and how much trouble he must have gone through to put this al together.

"Do you like it?" He asked ushering her to the table.

"Like it Draco it's wonderful but you must have gone through so much trouble to put this all together." Hermione said taking her cost off and laying on the back of a near by chair along with Draco's.

"It was no trouble at all really." He said pulling out her seat for her and pushing it back in after she sat.

"I must say a girl could get use to this." Hermione said taking her napkin from her plate and placing it on her lap. Draco picked up a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"This is nothing my father bought my mother her own island one year for Christmas." Draco told her with a chuckle.

"Her own island. You can't be serious." Hermione said.

"Oh I am. I assure you." Draco said. Hermione just sat there with a stunned look on her face. She knew that his family was well off but she had never known they had that kind of money. "So how was your week?" Draco asked as the server he had hired for the evening brought over salads for both of them.

"Very productive, I am really getting underway with this house elf law and your mother seems to be busy with the charity event planning side of things." Hermione said.

"Yes she does love to throw parties. It keeps her occupied." Draco said taking a drink from his wine.

"Have you told her yet?" Hermione asked as she took a bit of her salad waiting for his reply.

"Tell her what?" Draco asked.

"About me?"

"No not yet. I don't want her to smother you and try and persuade your choice. I will wait till you have made your choice and then tell her." Draco said.

"All right if that is what you want. Can you believe it has been almost a month since you approached me at the ball? So much has seemed to have happened in that time." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Yes it has but I have enjoyed every moment of it." Draco said.

"I have too. You aren't what I expected you to be." Hermione said studying his face.

"What do you mean?' He asked sitting back in his seat.

"Well you are kind, and funny, and smart. You just always seemed to be a selfish git in school that I didn't know there could have been another side to you." Hermione said.

"Well I could say the same about you. You were such a know-it-all goody-goody in school, but you to are funny, and laid back, and I never would have pegged you for someone who played pool and drove a sports car. There is so much more to you then I thought and I find you to be the most fascinating creature I have ever met." Draco said causing Hermione to blush.

"We have both changed a lot since school, and I am glad that you came to me at the ball." Hermione said.

"I am too, being around you makes me feel as though my whole world is at peace and nothing could go wrong. I forget all of my faults." Draco said taking her hand in his and softly kissing it.

"You are a great person Draco. You were raised a certain way and you have changed those ways in a short time to become your own man. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am proud of you." Hermione said placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you." He said placing his hand on top of hers and leaning in and giving her a small kiss. She couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"Draco I want you to know something." Hermione said looking into his silver eyes. "I am falling for you." She whispered to him and leaned in and kissed him again Draco deepening the kiss after hearing her words. His heart was pounding against his ribs threatening to spring straight from it.

"Do you truly mean that?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded with a smile on her face and her kissed her again pouring all of his joy from those words into it. The server cleared his throat bringing them back to reality. "We should probably eat our dinner." Draco said as he and Hermione straightened themselves in their chairs. She nodded her cheeks flushed and her breathing slowly returning to normal. The server took away their salad and placed their entrees in front of them. They ate there dinner saying little but kept smiling at each other and catching glances here and there.

"Here come with me." Draco said standing and offering his hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"The balcony." Draco said

"Oh let me grab my coat then." Hermione said making a move to go for her coat but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione we are wizards, did you not realize that the doors have been open this whole time but it hasn't been chilly?" Draco asked.

"Warming charm?" She asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"And you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age." He teased her taking her out onto the balcony that was lit by candles as well and had topiaries of roses every where and a small three piece band sitting off to the side that started to play soft classical music. "May I have this dance?" Draco asked bowing at the waist and offering his hand up.

"But of course sir." Hermione said with a curtsy placing her hand in his. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione rested her head on his chest as they danced slowly around the balcony. Hermione didn't think this night could have been any better. She was falling in love with the man holding her and her heart was at piece with that.

She smiled to herself as Draco rested his chin on her head holing her close, she could hear the steady beat of his heart and it seemed to be in sync with hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked looking down at her.

"For making this night perfect. I have never known anything like this before." Hermione told him.

"I want to give you this and so much more." Draco said kissing her sweetly. They stayed in each others arms and swayed to the soft music played for them until the evening became the early morning and Draco took Hermione home and bid her good night.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." Ginny said after Hermione explained the date to her during their yoga.

"I know it was perfect Gin. I find myself wanting to spend all of my free time with him. He makes me smile and feel beautiful all of the time." Hermione gushed not able to take the silly grin off of her face.

"You got it bad girl." Ginny teased Hermione as they changed positions.

"I know, but part of me wonders if it is all real of if has something to do with the pheromones." Hermione confessed.

"Well Bill said that he didn't feel the effects. The mate usually doesn't at least not until you are bonded. Once the mate has been attracted there is no need for them anymore and you have already been attracted so anything you feel for him is real." Ginny told her. "Once you are bonded though all of your feeling will intensify and for a while it will be hard to keep your hands off of each other. So I suggest that you take a week or two off afterwards because from what I hear you wont' be getting out of bed for a while." Ginny snickered at her.

"Ginny you are incorrigible. Really I have never heard that." Hermione said as they changed positions again.

"Yes well what you read from books is not the same as having one in your family." Ginny said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Perhaps I can talk to fleur when I come over for the holidays." Hermione said thinking of the questions she wanted to ask.

"I am sure Fleur would be happy to help and she is bringing the new baby with them too. She is simply adorable with her blond hair and blue eyes." Ginny said.

"I am so happy for them. They were a big help to Harry, Ron and I when we needed it most." Hermione said remembering Shell Cottage and the couple that occupied it.

"Yes mum is beside herself with Victorie. I know she is waiting to see the next one of us to get married and hope that we pop out a baby soon." Ginny joked causing Hermione to laugh and lose the position she was in.

"Gin, don't make me laugh." Hermione said sitting on her mat. Ginny laughed and sat on hers.

"I think that was enough for this morning anyway." Ginny said stretching her legs out to the sides and bending forward and resting on her elbows. "So when are you going to see him again?" Ginny asked.

"He is taking me to the ballet tonight." Hermione told her excited to see the ballet.

"Oh really which ballet is it?" Ginny asked.

"Cinderella." Hermione told her.

"Well what are you wearing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure yet. He said something nice but I hadn't gone through my closet yet." Hermione told her rocking back and forth slightly in her sitting position.

"Well I have an idea I will send it over to you this afternoon." Ginny said standing up and rolling up her yoga mat. "Have fun tonight." Ginny said before grabbing the rest of her things and kissing Hermione on the cheek before heading to her flat.

AN: Well there you have it folks. Remember to leave your thoughts and check out photobucket for updates. Search for ssteele2989.


	9. I accept you

Chapter 9

I accept you

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I am finally getting some plot bunnies for my stories again. Send me your reviews and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!

It had been one month since Draco had told Hermione about his month since she had allowed him into her life. Hermione was doing her usual morning yoga with Ginny when she realized that she had accepted the situation and was going to tell Draco that she accepted him as her mate.

"I am going to except Draco. I think I love him Gin." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione that is great. You two have been inseparable this past month, I don't know how it hasn't happened sooner." Ginny said rolling up her yoga mat.

"It has been hard I will admit. We are having dinner with his mother tonight and are going to tell her that I am his mate." Hermione said.

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked hoping Hermione would let her pick the outfit.

"Gin you know where my closet is so why do you even ask that?" Hermione said knowing that Ginny would insist on picking what she wore tonight. It was just a simple dinner with his mother and him, nothing formal. Ginny quickly made her way to Hermione's closet and started to look through all of the dresses she had designed for her friend. She pulled a dress from the closet and pulled a pair of black peep toe pumps from there spot as well and laying them out on Hermione's bed. Ginny went over to Hermione's vanity and rummaged through her jewelry box finding a simple black pearl necklace and matching earrings. Hermione stood in her door way leaning against the frame watching her friend run about her room putting together her outfit for the evening. The benefit of having a fashion designer as a friend.

"Okay this is perfect." Ginny said as she stepped back and looked at what she had picked out for her friend. The dress was a knee length fitted dress of black lace over a white dress with a sweetheart neckline matched with black pearls and heels and a small black cardigan to wear as well.

"It's great Ginny, what would I do with out you?" Hermione asked looking at the outfit that had been put together for her.

"You would wear jeans and sweaters all the time, and not the flattering kind." Ginny said teasing her friend. "What time is he picking you up?" Ginny asked.

"Six," Hermione replied looking at the clock, it was only noon.

"Oh well then you have plenty of time to chill and get ready." Ginny said. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure Gin, we can go to the café around the corner." Hermione said.

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her look for the night when there was a knock on her door. Hermione answered it and was greeted with a sweet kiss from Draco.

"Wow you look stunning as always." He said walking into her apartment.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Hermione said looking at his appearance. He had grown some facial hair that made him look roguish and he wore a pair of grey slacks with a white button down and Hermione was thanking Merlin of the slacks he was wearing because his arse looked so good in them. "Come sit down I want to talk to you about something." Hermione said walking to her couch and sitting down. Draco joined her with out saying anything. Hermione took his hands in hers and looked into his silver eyes taking a deep breath to steady herself. She looked at him for a long while just staring into his beautiful eyes. Draco was becoming nervous since they had been sitting there for a few minutes and she had yet to say anything. "I want to tell you Draco Malfoy," Hermione began slowly, "that I Hermione Granger accept you as my mate." She finished and Draco smiled at her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You know what this means," Draco said resting his forehead against her.

"Yes I do, and I fully accept it." Hermione said with a smile. Draco couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. She had accepted him.

"Thank Merlin, for a while there I thought you were going to let me die." He said with a chuckle. Hermione laughed with him.

"Well I had to make sure you weren't an evil little git anymore." Hermione joked with him.

"Oh I am still an evil little git, just not to you." Draco said with a smirk. "We should get going." Draco said standing. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her again before apparting them to Malfoy Manor. They were greeted by a cheery Narcissa who ushered them to the dining room.

"Now I understand there is something you wish to tell me Draco and that it concerns Ms Granger ." Narcissa said as their main course was put in front of them. Draco looked over at Hermione who was sitting next to him and took her hand, they smiled at each other and Hermione nodded her head before Draco turned to his mother.

"Well I guess there is no beating around the bush. Mother Hermione is my mate and she has accepted me." Draco said kissing the back of Hermione's hand. Narcissa was silent for a moment before standing up and coming over to her sons chair and hugging him then hugging Hermione as well.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear this news. It puts a mother's heart at rest to know that you have found her and that she is so wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better woman or witch to be the mate of my son's life." Narcissa said smiling at the young couple. They continued dinner Narcissa asking the two questions about their plans which they seemed to be able to answer in agreement even though they had never really discussed the next step. Sure they knew that getting married and completing the mating ritual were obvious, but things like children or where they would live had yet to come up between them. But despite that they seemed to be on the same page. Hermione's loft apartment was where they would live and Hermione wanted at least two children and Draco was fine with that since they had both grown up as only children and wanted their children to have siblings. A wedding on the other hand was something that Hermione decided would need to be discussed at a later time between the two of them. They finished there dinner and apparated back to Hermione's apartment.

"You were wonderful tonight; you made my mother a very happy woman." Draco said kissing Hermione. "You made me a very happy man." Draco said in a whispered growl against her neck that made Hermione's knees go weak. Hermione had never wanted a man so much in her entire life.

"Draco I don't know how much longer I can go with out you." Hermione whispered.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you. I want all of you all the time." Draco said kissing her neck feeling his veela urges surfacing. "Tell me if I should stop now because I don't know if I will be able to not claim you tonight if we don't stop." Draco told her pulling back and looking her in the eye. He caressed the side of her face looking into her beautiful eyes. Hermione didn't answer but took his hand and led him back to her room. She snapped her fingers and candles that were set through out the room came to life and lit the room yellow light. Draco would have been impressed with her wordless wandless magic but all her could focus on was the glow of her skin in the candle light.

Hermione turned to him pressing her body to his and looked up into his silver eyes, she needed him and she would have him. Hermione gently brought her lips to his and kissed him sweetly. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly feeling her hands snake up his arms and wrap around his neck playing at the hair at the nape of his neck. Hermione then brought her hands down his chest and started to undo the buttons on his shirt kissing his chest as she undid each button until she was on her knees before him. She then undid his belt and pants button. Draco stepped out of his shoes as she brought Hermione back up to him. He turned her around and pulled her back to his chest kissing her neck and shoulder as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet. Hermione turned around and stood before him in nothing but a black strapless bra and lace panties in her heels and Draco had never seen anything more breath taking in his life. Hermione pushed Draco's shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor near her dress. He was then quickly out of his pants and sock and lifting Hermione up wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her and carried her to her bed. Things had gone from sweet to pure animalistic need once Hermione's body hit her bed. Her nails racked across his back and he kissed down her neck and unhooked her bra latching his mouth to her nipple. Hermione moaned and arched into him her whole body feeling on fire with the need to feel him inside her. Draco continued to kiss his way down her body kissing down each leg as he removed her shoes and back up again taking the edges of her knickers and slowly pulling them down her legs. He kissed her right hip bone and then the left before flicking his tongue over her clit causing Hermione to suck in a breath.

"You taste so good Hermione." Draco said swiping his tongue over her again lapping at her juices. She was so ready for him and she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He teased her with his fingers running them up and down her slit before slipping one into her causing her to moan his name as he slipped another into her brushing against her g-spot as he continued to flick his tongue over her most sensitive area. Hermione grabbed at her bed spread clutching it in her hands as Draco brought her to orgasm with his fingers and tongue. When Draco felt her cum he removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean before kissing his way back up to her and letting her taste herself on his lips. Hermione flipped them around with their lips still in contact and straddled Draco. She moved down and removed his boxer briefs and his hard cock sprung free. Hermione had never seen someone so well endowed and she found herself hungry for his member. She lowered her lips to his tip and kissed it lightly flicking her tongue over it tasting his pre cum.

"Fuck Hermione." Draco hissed out throwing his head back. Hermione smiled to herself and lowered her mouth around him taking him in as much as she could. She sucked and lapped her tongue pulling moans from his lips as she worked him over. "I need to be inside of you." Draco growled pulling himself up and put of her mouth pushing her back against the mattress. Their lips met in a searing kiss as he slammed his cock into her fully with out warning. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected fully. Draco grabbed Hermione's leg and pulled it up against his side as he pumped into her. Hermione met his thrust with her hips clutching at his hips willing him to go deeper.

"I need more of you." She growled against his lips. Draco pushed harder and deeper into her. "Yes...Oh God Draco right there." Hermione moaned into his lips as they kissed each other another orgasm racking her body. Draco rolled them over so Hermione was on top of him sliding his cock in and out of her at a slow teasing pace causing Hermione to throw her head back. Draco grabbed her hips holding her in place as he changed paced and drilled into her quickly for a few thrust then slowed back down. It was a sweet torture for both of them. Hermione brought her lips down to his and kissed him deeply as she moved her hips up and down his member feeling him deep inside her. Draco sat up and they moved together as he thrust upward into her. Hermione wrapping her arms around his shoulders her nails digging into his skin.

"Draco please…" Hermione moaned in his ear. He could no longer hold back and bit down onto her neck laying her back as he pumped into her and claimed her as his and his alone.

"Say it, say you are mine." Draco growled lapping at the blood that sprang from his bite.

"I am yours Draco, now and forever." Hermione said and Draco kissed her again as an orgasm over took both of them and their magic merged causing the room to hum around them.

Draco and Hermione sat there for a long moment kissing each other sweetly not wanting to break contact. Hermione had never experienced anything like that in her entire life. Draco was first to break contact causing Hermione to whimper in protest. Draco just pulled her to his chest and kissed her shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Mine." Draco said.

"Yours." Hermione replied looking over her shoulder at him.

"I love you." He whispered against her skin and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered closing her eyes and revealing in the feeling of being connected to him.

"I can feel you, feel what you are feeling." Draco said. "I can hear your heart beat and I feel it in my own chest." Draco said as he caressed her skin. Hermione turned around in his arms so that she was facing him and he smiled down at her as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face.

"We are one now." She said.

"Yes we are." He said kissing her again. He felt like he still couldn't get enough of her. "Sleep now. You will need your rest because I am not done with you yet." Draco said pulling the covers over them. Hermione nodded and rested her head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


End file.
